Entre los Muertos
by BlackSky83
Summary: Llegó como una sorpresa. Algo que solo se creía posible en los juegos. Y ahora, la pacífica vida de Tsuna se había vuelto en una lucha por la sobrevivencia. Zombie AU/Gen
1. Prologo

**¡Hola chicos! Sip. Nueva historia. No me odien . Ya estoy escribiendo capítulos para todas las demás. Este es solo el prologo, una pequeña (y molesta) idea que se negaba a dejarme tranquila.**

 **El titulo y el resumen van a cambiar, no me gustan mucho los actuales :p. ¡Si tiene alguna idea de titulo, no duden en decirme!**

 **Disfruten el prologo. Subiré el primer capitulo en una horas o mañana.**

 **¡** **Nos leemos!**

* * *

Años después, sería imposible saber con exactitud donde empezó. Muchos aseguraban que el primer indicio de que algo andaba mal fue un corto y muy visitado video en Youtube. Por supuesto, al estar en internet, la gente lo desecho como un intento de película hecho por amateurs y lo disfruto sin preocupación.

Personalmente Tsuna no sabía, ni le interesaba saber, donde había empezado originalmente. Para él empezó cuando las personas a su alrededor perdieron el juicio. Cuando empezaron a matarse unos a otros como animales. Cuando la sangre cubría la calle y el silencio reinaba el pueblo.

Para Tsuna, empezó cuando el primer infectado entró en Namimori.


	2. Capítulo 1

**¡Primer capítulo! Espero que lo disfruten. Notas al final.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

* * *

El primer día, antes de que la muerte tocara a la puerta de todos y aun se creía que se seguirían el mismo horario de siempre la próxima semana, fue soleado, con pocas nubes invadiendo el claro del cielo. Cuando el amanecer apenas empezaba a tocar los suelos del pequeño pueblo y las personas en este se empezaban a levantar para enfrentar una nueva jornada, ya se escuchaba los gritos de joven atleta, del boxeador que solo luego aprendería a usar sus conocimientos para _sobrevivir._ (Unos gritos molestos, que despertaban a todos antes de tiempo. Y sin embargo…Cuanto desearían los sobrevivientes devolver el ruido a sus calles.)

Tsuna, normalmente, llegaba tarde al colegio, púes su cuerpo insistía en el descanso extra que el sueño le proporcionaba. Pero esa mañana, el pequeño castaño estaba parado junto a su ventana, viendo como el oscuro cielo se volvía claro, una sensación incomoda en su pecho. Una sensación que no lo había dejado dormir y se hacía más fuerte con cada segundo.

Aprovecho la peculiaridad de su horario ese día para organizarse con tiempo, por primera vez en el año empacando todos los cuadernos correctos. Su uniforme no estaba en perfecto estado, pero suponía que sería suficiente para que el demonio de Namimori no le diera una nueva tanda de moretones.

Por un segundo, considero no ir. No sería la primera vez que se saltaría la escuela sin razón alguna. Pero el imaginarse la resignada sonrisa de su madre al saber que ni siquiera daba el más mínimo esfuerzo por pasar le rompería el corazón. (Y solo para sus adentros se admitiría a si mismo que el insistente cosquilleo en la cabeza que le exigía ir tuvo gran parte en la decisión.)

Bajó la escalera con cuidado y aun así al tercer escalón, cayó. Gruño desde el suelo, levantándose para masajearse el nuevo golpe en la cabeza.

\- ¿Tsu-kun? - Nana salió de la cocina al escuchar la conmoción, su voz sorprendida, pues estaba acostumbrada a no oírlo hasta tarde en la mañana.

Tsuna le dio una pequeña sonrisa, agitando la mano que no sostenía su cabeza a forma de saludo. Nana suspiro, negando la cabeza con diversión, antes de volver a la cocina.

Y, como hace mucho no hacían, desayunaron como una familia relativamente normal.

(Sería la última vez.)

* * *

El día había sido normal, excepto por la emoción que se sentía en los pasillos por un nuevo video en la red, subido desde algún país en Asía cuyo nombre Tsuna no podía pronunciar. Eso, y el pequeño luto que lo seguía al saber del accidente de avión que había ocurrido esa misma mañana. Al parecer un pasajero había enloquecido y atacado al personal, de alguna forma había logrado entrar a la cabina del capitán, y sin piloto, el avión había caído.

Estaba en matemáticas, la tercera clase del día, cuando su celular sonó. Nunca nadie lo llamaba, por lo que tenía el sonido activado. Todas las miradas se centraron en él, algunas estudiantes con la risa en la punta de la lengua, el profesor, por su parte, lo miraba con irritación.

Tsuna enrojeció, sacando el aparato del bolsillo con manos resbalosas, casi dejándolo caer en el proceso. Estaba a punto de negar la llamada cuando noto el número. Internacional. Frunció el ceño, sintiendo el celular vibrar por unos segundos. Solo había una persona que se le venía a la mente cuando veía el numero internacional. Pero ¿Por qué su padre lo estaba llamando? No había escuchado su voz en más de siete años. Estuvo tentado a colgar, pero sabía que su madre se deleitaría de cualquier palabra que pudiese escuchar del hombre. No le podía negar esa pequeña felicidad.

Sin decir palabra, se levantó de su escritorio, empacando todo y saliendo del salón, preparándose mentalmente para la golpiza que Hibari le daría como castigo. Ignoro los llamados de su profesor y las caras sorprendidas de sus compañeros de clase, poniéndose el celular en el oído.

Antes de poder articular palabra, su padre ya estaba hablando.

-Tsuna. Ve a casa, ahora. No importa lo que estés haciendo, ve. Cierra todas las puertas y ventanas y asegúrate de que tu madre no salga. Quédense adentro. Iré por ustedes. – El castaño se detuvo en medio del pasillo al oír la urgencia en la voz del hombre y aquel cosquilleo constante se estaba convirtiendo en un dolor de cabeza.

\- Papá ¿Qué? – Empezó a caminar nuevamente, acelerando su pasó. Aun no corría, pero en cuanto saliera del territorio principal de Hibari, usaría todas sus habilidades huyendo de abusadores para llegar a su casa.

\- Tsuna, escúchame. Solo ve a casa. No tenemos mucho tiempo, la señal se va a…- El silencio en su oído le pareció aterrador. Agarró su maleta con fuerza, mirando el circulo con una línea lateral en su celular que le indicaba que ahora era inservible.

Se lo metió en el bolsillo del pantalón sin delicadeza, arrancando a correr por los pasillos. Lo ultimo que le importaba eran las reglas de la escuela, su mente centrada en un solo propósito. Su madre.

\- Herbívoro. – Una voz gruño. Su mente le gritaba a su sangre que se congelara, le pedía a su garganta que gritara de terror, les rogaba a sus piernas que se detuvieran por puro temor. En vez de obedecer, Tsuna solo le dio una mirada al azabache antes de seguir corriendo, demasiado concentrado para estar asustado.

Hibari sonrió. Una sonrisa llena de dientes y promesas de dolor. Sacó sus tonfas para seguir al castaño, ansioso a morderlo hasta la muerte. El vibrar de su celular familiar lo detuvo. Una secuencia poco conocida para sus manos, pero bien inscrita en su cabeza. La señal de emergencia. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

* * *

Abrió de golpe la puerta, no molestándose en quitarse los zapatos antes de entrar corriendo en el piso de madera.

\- ¿Mamá? ¡¿Mamá?!- Revisó cada habitación, cada esquina, cada pedazo de la casa, pero su madre no se encontraba en ninguna parte. Maldijo con soltura, caminando de un lado a otro de la sala, partiendo su cerebro en dos para averiguar si la mujer le había contado de sus planes de hoy.

Nada se le venía a la cabeza, pero no había muchos lugares a los que Nana iría. La tienda de flores, el mercado, la pescadería y muchas otras tiendas eran todas posibles opciones. Y cada una de ellas se encontraba en el mercado central. Tsuna se preparo para salir, pero la urgencia en la voz de su padre le hizo detenerse. Algo andaba mal, su instinto le gritaba que ir al mercado seria la peor decisión, pero no podía abandonar a su madre. (Mucho tiempo después, descubriría que aquel instinto era llamado _intuición Vongola_ y que había sido en gran parte por esa intuición la única razón por lo que seguía vivo.)

Cogió la sombrilla junto a la puerta, respirando profundo antes de abrir la puerta. No podía perder su concentración, su adrenalina, porque si lo hacía no estaba muy seguro de que sería capaz de poner un pie fuera de la casa, mucho menos de salvar a su madre.

Abrió la puerta con fuerza y el silencio absoluto le dio la bienvenida. Dio otro profundo respiro antes de apretar su agarre con determinación y sin cuestionárselo más, salió corriendo.

No le tomo más de quince minutos llegar al mercado, sin encontrarse ni un alma en el camino. Por lo que, al escuchar ruido proveniente de su destino, no supo si alegrarse o aterrorizarse. Aun así, con todas las posibilidades que su mente creaba, nada lo preparo para el caos que se encontró.

Las personas gritaban y corrían, muchas de ellas con sangre en sus ropas y piel. Algunos se lanzaban contra otros, mordiéndolos como si fueran un buen pedazo de carne. Tsuna retrocedió, ahogando el grito que quería salir de su alma. Su pie piso algo resbaladizo y al bajar la mirada e encontró con una viscosa sustancia roja. ( _¿Sangre? No no no. ¿¡Qué estaba pasando?! ¡¿Por qué había tanta sangre?!_ )

Sus manos temblaban con fuerza y su respiración se había vuelto entre cortada. Su cuerpo estaba completamente congelado y de pronto tuvo el histérico pensamiento de que su sobrilla no serviría mucho contra eso.

\- ¡Tsuna! – Una voz familiar se distinguió entre los otros gritos de terror. Forzó a su cabeza a moverse, encontrándose con la horrorizada mirada de Nana, quién abrazaba su canasta de comida con fuerza. Ni una gota de sangre había encontrado lugar en el delantal de la mujer.

Y de pronto, el terror abandono el cuerpo de Tsuna, siendo remplazado por una extraña calma. Alzo su sombrilla y corrió hacía su madre, quien se había empezado a mover también en su dirección.

Y en mitad del caos, la sangre y la muerte que había devorado al pequeño cuerpo de Namimori, a Tsuna le pareció que quizás el abrazo entre ellos estaba un fuera poco de lugar. Y le importaba un carajo. Disfrutaría de ese mínimo momento de paz antes de volver al terror que se había vuelto su mundo.

* * *

\- Cierra todo con llave, cubriré las ventanas. – Le ordeno el joven a la mujer en cuanto llegaron a su hogar. La ropa de ambos se había llenado de sangre y la sombrilla corría un mismo destino. En algún momento mientras escapaban, la canasta de Nana se había perdido.

La mayor asintió, cerrándose la puerta tras de si y poniendo el seguro. Se recostó contra la madera unos segundos, observando a su hijo correr de un lado a otro de la casa, poniendo estantes y mesas contra las ventanas. (Y por esos pequeños segundos, su mente de devolvió a los últimos minutos _donde Tsuna había atravesado la cabeza de un hombre con la sombrilla, convirtiendo el suave azul de la tela en un fuerte rojo.)_ Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, tratando de borrar las imágenes de su cabeza. _(Su pobre niño había sido forzado a matar. Oh Kami, Oh Kami. Su pequeño bebe.)_

No le tomo más de unos segundos levantarse, yendo a cada puerta que diera a la calle y cerrándola con llave, poniendo una silla para bloquearla, solo por si acaso.

Cuando acabaron, ambos terminaron en medio de la sala, observándose uno al otro. El silencio parecía sofocante, pues ni el viento de afuera pasaba por las ahora bloqueadas ventanas.

Y de pronto, un sollozo rompió del menor, mientras este caía, abrazándose a si mismo.

-Lo siento, lo siento. – Murmura, meciéndose un poco. Nana reacciono al instante, corriendo a su lado y rodeándolo con sus brazos.

-Shh Tsuna-kun, shhh. Está todo bien, está todo bien. – Abrazó con fuerza al menor, dejando caer en beso en la coronilla de su despeinado cabello.

( _Y juro que haría lo que fuera_ _ **necesario**_ _para proteger a su niño. No dejaría que la oscuridad lo consumiera antes de tiempo.)_

 _(¿Tsuna? Tsuna lamentaba la muerte del hombre. Pero lo haría una y otra y otra vez si eso implicaba que su madre seguiría_ _ **viva**_ _.)_

Y en una pequeña casa de un pueblo perdido entre las montañas, una llama naranja e índigo brillaron con fuerza con la voluntad de las dos almas.

* * *

 **Es relativamente corto, lo sé. Pero aun así espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Puede que me demore un poco en actualizarla, pues quiero subir otras historias, pero eventualmente le subiré un nuevo capitulo a esta.**

 **¡** **Espero que les haya gustado! Cualquier critica o comentario es más que bienvenido . (;-; Alimenten a su escritora y sho les dare galletas (e historias e.e) c; )**

 **¿Review?**

 **¿Fav?**

 **¿Follow?**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ciao Ciao**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Comentarios al final *-***

 **¡Nos leemos!**

* * *

Tuvieron unos minutos de paz, en los que solo se aferraron uno al otro como si su vida dependiese de ellos y…Respiraron. Se permitieron simplemente…Ser. Ignorando el extraño silencio de la calle, la sangre en sus ropas, las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Pero no fue más que un par de minutos. Luego Tsuna se levantó, mirando alrededor como quien espera un depredador a la vuelta de la esquina. Nana lo siguió, apretando con fuerza su delantal.

\- Saca toda la comida que tengamos Okaa-san. – Le pidió Tsuna a su madre, saliendo de la sala para encontrar una maleta en la que echar todas sus provisiones. Nana no cuestiono a su hijo, yendo a la cocina para obtener lo pedido.

Por su lado, Tsuna empaco algunos cambios de ropa ligero, primeros auxilios y todo lo que pareciera útil en esta situación (Por supuesto que la primera prueba de supervivencia que Tsuna tendría sería contra _humanos caníbales sin razonamiento_. **.Puesto.** )

Se colgó el peso al hombro, bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad (Y claro. La primera vez que logra bajar sin caerse fue en medio de una jodida invasión.), entró a la cocina, depositando todo lo que su madre había sacado en su mochila.

\- Y ¿Ahora que, Tsu-kun? – Nana tenía la sombrilla en su mano, sus labios temblando un poco por el temor, pero su mirada era decidida.

Y, por primera vez desde la llamada, Tsuna recordó las palabras de su padre. ( _Quédense adentro. Iré por ustedes.)_ Pero Tsuna…Tsuna ya había oído eso antes. (" _¡Por supuesto que llegare a tu cumpleaños, Tsuna"_ La cabecera de la mesa estuvo vacía ese año, y todos los años por venir. "¡ _Mi querida Nana! Claro que llegare a nuestro aniversario."_ Las rosas frente a la puerta se marchitaron esperando a su dueño.)

Cerró los puños. No. No iba a dejar la seguridad de su madre en manos de ese hombre. No se iba a quedar esperando como un buen niño a un salvador que nunca llegaría. **Se rehusaba a morir por esperar a alguien que nunca había llegado.**

\- Ahora…Ahora vamos a Nami-chuu. – Aquella presencia en su cabeza murmuro en concuerdo. Y eso fue todo lo que Tsuna necesito.

* * *

Kurokawa Hana era una mujer de lógica. Toda su vida se basaba en la lógica y no tenía tiempo para todo lo demás. Esa mañana, había sido lógico levantarse tarde, pues no tenía ningún proyecto pendiente y se podía arreglar rápido. Había sido lógico correr a la tienda cercana, en busca de algo para desayunar. Había sido lógico rodar sus ojos ante el video de Youtube con el cual las personas se habían obsesionado. Había sido lógico volver a su casa para agarrar su mochila e ir a la escuela. Todas sus decisiones esa mañana habían sido lógica.

¿Ahora? Ahora la lógica había aparentemente decidido irse por el caño.

Lo primero que le advirtió que algo andaba mal fue el incesante ladrido del perro de sus vecinos. El pequeño labrador era relativamente silencioso y cuando empezaba a hacer bulla, la familia no tardaba en callarlo. Pero el animal ya llevaba 15 minutos sin parar de ladrar.

Con un bufido irritado, Hanna se había colgado la maleta al hombro, saliendo de su casa y caminando a la de su vecino, dispuesta a darles un pedazo de su irritación. Pero la puerta…La puerta estaba tirada, como si la hubiesen golpeado con algo fuerte. El resto de la estructura estaba en perfecto estado, _pero el perro seguía ladrando_. Ahí fue cuando tomo su primera decisión ilógica del día.

Camino hasta estar frente a la madera destruida, metiendo su cabeza y mirando a los lados.

\- ¿Hola? – El animal finalmente se había callado, pero el silencio solo se volvió más opresivo.

Sabiamente, decidió que una decisión irresponsable era más que suficiente por un día. Ya estaba saliendo de la propiedad para cuando escucho un gruño a su espalda. Giró la cabeza, encontrándose con su vecina, pero…no. La mujer que vivía junto a ella era amable, y tenía una tierna sonrisa. Ahora…Ahora su expresión era vacía y el hambre era la única emoción que se podía ver en sus ojos. La criatura la observo por unos momentos, sus antes ojos cafés ahora rellenos de venas amarillas. Y luego corrió. Corrió con un espantoso gruñido, lanzando sus manos al frente, su cabeza moviéndose de forma descoordinada.

Hanna no grito. No retrocedió lentamente. No cayo de espaldas con un ultimo alarido de desesperación. **No**. Hanna agarro su maleta con fuerza, dándole con todo el peso de sus libros en la cara. Y sin dar una mirada atrás, corrió. No le tomo más de diez segundos volver a su casa. Cerró la puerta con fuerza tras de sí, poniéndole seguro y recostándose contra ella.

No sabía si los gruñidos que oía tras su puerta eran reales o productos de su imaginación, y no tenía ninguna intención de descubrir la respuesta.

Se separo de la puerta, dando pasos temblorosos hacía el teléfono mas cercano. Cuando lo alzo, el usual tono de desconexión le dio la bienvenida a sus oídos. (Hanna era una mujer de lógica. Y sabía que lo más probable era que sus padres estuvieran muertos. Aun así, no pudo evitar tener _esperanza_.)

En un inusual ataque de ira, lanzó el aparato contra la pared, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos. Pero esa fue la única forma de sentimiento que se permitió, pues Hanna era una mujer de lógica, y sabía que no sobreviviría mucho en esa casa, sola. (Pensó en todas las películas de terror que había visto. En como las mujeres siempre gritaban por ayuda, siempre se mantenían calladas mientras los hombres planeaban, en como siempre eran las primeras en morir porque eran **incapaces** de _pensar_ por su **cuenta.** ) (Hanna se rehusaba a ser una de esas mujeres.)

Se alejaría de las zonas más pobladas, buscaría recursos y **sobreviviría**.

* * *

No fue un grito lo que lo atrajo. No. Fue el sonido de lucha, de movimientos desesperados, movimientos que **gritaban** el _deseo de vivir_. Miró atrás, donde su madre abrazaba la mochila con provisiones, indefensa y vulnerable. Por unos segundos, considero seguir su camino. Ir a donde sabía que estarían a salvo, a donde la única familia que tenía (la única que importaba) estaría segura. Donde no tenía que seguir luchando. (Se estaba mintiendo a si mismo, y lo sabía. De ahora en adelante, toda su vida sería una pelea.)

Pero no fue más que un segundo de duda antes de que, haciéndole una señal a su madre para que se ocultara, corriera directo al peligro. (Y la llama del cielo en su interior _ronroneo_ con alegría, aunque su intuición se opusiera a la acción. Pero Tsuna era un _cielo,_ tenía que **proteger,** sus instintos le negaban hacer lo contrario. Era un cielo en busca de sus elementos.)

Llego a tiempo para ver como una joven de cabello azabache aplastaba la cabeza de una criatura con lo que parecía ser un violín. Otro de los monstros estaba cerca, corriendo hacía la joven ( _Kurokawa Hanna_ Una parte de su mente susurro.), quien todavía golpeaba con fuerza la cabeza de su primer atacante.

Sin vacilar, Tsuna se lanzó contra el segundo, solos sus manos como armas. (Un fuego brillante, naranja y radiante apareció en sus manos y cabeza, **_purificando_** todo a su alrededor. Liberando las almas de cuerpos que ya no controlaban.)

Solo cuando los cuerpos descompuestos yacían sin moverse, sus miradas se conectaron.

\- Nami-chuu. – Fue lo único que Tsuna dijo, porque, honestamente, ¿Qué más podías decirle a la mujer que acababa de destrozar un cráneo con un violín en medio de una invasión?

Hana, por su parte, no cuestiono. Solo asintió, levantando su arruinado instrumento, porque, honestamente, ¿Qué podías decirle al hombre que tenía fuego en las manos y cabeza, quemando todo a su paso?

No hubo exclamaciones de terror, ni preguntas que ninguno de los dos sabía responder. Solo hubo un silencioso de entendimiento, un concuerdo entre dos sobrevivientes.

* * *

Y lo lograron. Corrieron, lucharon, se escondieron, pero al final, lo lograron. Llegaron a las puertas de Nami-chuu.

Se encontraron con un patio lleno de cadáveres andantes, el rechinar de sus dientes audible aun con la distancia entre ellos. Profesores, estudiantes, administradores. Nadie se había salvado. Caminaban sin rumbo, sus amarillos ojos fijos en el cielo, como si esperasen que este les dijera que hacer, ahora que no había alimento.

\- Las montañas serán mas seguras. – Murmuro Hana, alejándose en silencio del muro tras cual veían la escuela.

Pero Tsuna negó la cabeza. Su vista no estaba en los cuerpos, no. Estaba clavada en el tercer piso del edificio, donde las ventanas estaban en perfecto estado y la sangre no parecía correr por las paredes. Ahí. Ahí estarían a salvo. Pero para llegar…

Los cadáveres en el patio seguían moviéndose, caminando con lentitud y sin rumbo.

\- Esto es un suicidio. – Gruño Hana, manteniendo su voz baja, mientras señalaba a los cuerpos frente a ellos. Tsuna cerró los ojos, suspirando profundamente antes de abrirlos. Sus iris se habían vuelto anaranjados y las llamas empezaban a cubrir su cuerpo.

\- ¿Confías en mí? – Hana abrió la boca, segura de su respuesta, pero las palabras se negaban a salir de su garganta. ( _Era Dame-Tsuna, por su puesto que no confiaba en él._ ) ( _Pero…Pero, también le había salvado la vida._ ) Hana frunció el ceño, pero asintió. Después de todo, no muchas personas le dirían que no a un joven con fuego en las manos.

Tsuna sonrió, agradeciendo en silencio el concuerdo de ambas mujeres. Les dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, poco usual en su cultura, pero nada en esta situación era usual. (Y, sin saberlo, sus llamas cubrieron el cuerpo de las dos, protegiéndolas.)

Se giro hacia la masacre frente a él y…Se dejo ir. Permitió que sus instintos los dominaran, que la voz en su cabeza lo guiara, que el fuego en su interior **quemara**.

* * *

Y desde las ventanas del tercer piso, donde los sobrevivientes se acurrucaban entre ellos, vieron como el joven que habían creído inútil, aquel que había sido el chiste del pueblo toda su vida, **arraso** con todo lo que se interponía entre él y la puerta. Sawada Tsunayoshi, el que jamás había sido suficientemente fuerte para protegerse, estaba **destruyendo** cada demonio que se atrevía a atacarlo.

Y los estudiantes de Namimori…Los estudiantes no pudieron hacer más que observar, sintiendo como sus músculos se soltaban y la esperanza de que, quizás, con alguien así a su lado, quizás, sobrevivirían.

* * *

 **Mmmm...No estoy muy segura. Tengo planes para esta historia, pero no sé si estoy logrando transmitir lo que quiero... Y los capítulos me están quedando cortos ;-;**

 **Honestamente, mi plan era que se encontrara con Takeshi, pero Hana se metió sin preguntar y sacó a patadas a la pobre lluvia, así que, ahí la tienen.**

 **¡** **Pregunta! ¿A que personaje quieren ver?**

 **¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **¿Fav?**

 **¿Follow?**

 **¿Comentarios?**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Chaos.**


	4. Capítulo 3

**¡Hola! Como siempre, comentarios al final.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

* * *

Sentía como su cuerpo lentamente se rendía, como cada paso se volvía más pesado, como la inconsciencia trataba de atrapar su mente. Pero Tsuna no se podía detener, no ahora, no cuando por fin habían pasado el cementerio que era el patio y habían llegado al segundo piso. Pocos caníbales caminaban en la primera planta y con algunas maniobras lograron esquivarlos. No habían encontrado a nadie en el segundo. (Y Tsuna trato de concentrarse en eso y no en el hecho de que _conocía a las personas cuya mente había sido remplazada por instinto animal, y las había **destruido**_.) Aun así, mantuvo su guardia alta, Hana haciendo lo mismo atrás, Nana en el centro. Caminaban en hilera, tensos, preparados para un ataque repentino.

Pero Tsuna…Tsuna nunca había sido un deportista, y su cuerpo le fallo. Trastabillo, deteniendo la caída con el bate en su mano, pero sus piernas se rehusaron a dar un paso más. Las llamas se apagaron de su cuerpo y sus ojos rodaron hacía atrás.

La exclamación de sorpresa de su madre fue lo ultimo que escucho.

* * *

Las manos de Hana temblaban. Aun sostenía con fuerza su arruinado instrumento, pero la vibración en las cuerdas revelaba el poco control que tenía sobre su cuerpo. (¿ _Por qué no paraba de temblar_?)

No le sorprendió ver a Tsunayoshi caer ( _les habían abierto paso entre un mar de muertos_.), pero eso no evito que se preocupara. Estaban en el segundo piso y no había ninguna señal de vida. Si uno de esos monstruos los atacaba ahora, lo más seguro es que alguien en su pequeño grupo moriría. Miro por la ventana, observando como el sol empezaba a bajar. Siempre había sido buena leyendo la hora a partir del clima, pero en ese momento su mente no se callaba lo suficiente para entender lo que le decía.

-¿Puede arrastrarlo, Nana-San?- Cuestiono, yendo al frente de la fila con su violín en alto. La mujer asintió con determinación ( _Con un brillo en los ojos que **retab** a a cualquiera a quitarle a su bebe de las manos._) Hana espero a que la mayor tuviera un buen agarre en el joven antes de seguir el camino, su mirada atenta, sus hombros tensos (y sus manos seguían temblando).

Cada puerta que pasaban, la cerraba, atrancándola con algún objeto cercano y seguían su camino. Hasta que, por fin, _por fin_ , vieron a alguien vivo. Tres estudiantes, todos eran parte del comité disciplinario, estaban de pie frente a las escaleras que las llevarían al tercer piso. Hana pudo sentir la esperanza creciendo en su pecho y se permitió soltar un poco su agarre.

-Un paso más y les disparo. – El que estaba en el centro les advirtió, alzando el arma en sus manos. En los ojos del joven no había compasión, solo fría resignación. Hana se detuvo de golpe, la madera del instrumento quebrándose un poco por la fuerza con que lo sostenía.

-No estamos infectados. – Alzo las manos en señal de rendición, mostrando también que no tenía ninguna herida por la cual la enfermedad se pudiese transmitir. Nana no la siguió, simplemente abrazando con más fuerza a su hijo.

El joven las observo, pasando sus oscuros ojos por cada parte del cuerpo de ambas antes de asentir. Bajo el arma a su costado.

-Ustedes dos pueden pasar. Él no. – El corazón de Hana se detuvo por unos segundos ( _¿Lo habían mordido? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?_ ) mientras que con sus propios ojos revisaba el cuerpo de Sawada. No tenía ninguna herida, pero la sangre ajena de los demonios lo cubría.

Hana negó la cabeza con rapidez, la acción dejando ver un poco su desesperación.

-No es su sangre. – Trato de explicar, dando un paso hacía adelante. La pistola, que había vuelto a descansar en la mano del hombre, fue apuntada a los tres recién llegados.

-O entran sin él, o no entran. – Sentencio. Hana deseo poder estar enojada, poder gritar y golpear al idiota que les negaba su salvación, pero cuando todo el mundo había perdido la cabeza, no podía culparlo por ser precavido.

-Llama a Hibari. - Alzo su cabeza, tenso los hombros, calmo su respiración y libero el agarre en su instrumento. Hana era una mujer de lógica y la lógica se explicaba con palabras. Quizás apartar los cuerpos de su camino no era su fuerte, pero las palabras siempre la habían acompañado. Esta era una batalla que podía ganar.

(Sus manos por fin dejaron de temblar.)

* * *

No sabía si tenía los ojos abiertos. No se sentía sobre ninguna superficie. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de estar en su propio cuerpo.

Y, aun así, a pesar de todo eso, no sentía la más mínima pizca de temor. Un calor lo rodeaba por completo, relajándolo de aquella forma que solo se lograba cuando se volvía a casa después de un largo viaje, masajeando los exhaustos huesos que hacía un segundo no estaba seguro de poseer. Se sentía bien, y no se quería mover.

Sin embargo, algo le insistía que debía despertar, debía reaccionar.

Forzó a sus parpados a abrirse, encontrándose en medio de un mar de llamas naranjas, cuyo fuego solo lo acariciaba.

(Le pareció escuchar un suave susurro.

 _(Bienvenido a Casa.)_

* * *

Se sentó de golpe, inconscientemente tocando cada parte de su cuerpo, asegurándose de que estaban ahí. Solo cuando sus manos pasaron por la punta de sus pies, se permitió respirar con alivio. Y sin aviso, todas las memorias volvieron. (Mama. ¿Dónde estaba mama?)

Miro a su alrededor frenéticamente, por primera vez notando donde se encontraba. Estaba en un salón vacío, las ventanas estaban cubiertas y alguien había acercado algunas mesas que ahora funcionaban como su cama improvisada. Lo único que podía decir con certeza era que estaba en Nami-chuu. ¿Había sido todo un sueño?

-¡Tsu-Kun!- La puerta se abrió con delicadeza y, tras ella, apareció Nana, su gentil sonrisa, aunque un poco decaída, seguía firmemente en su rostro. Tsuna pudo sentir como sus hombros caían, la tensión finalmente abandonándolo.

-Okaa-san. ¿Estas bien? ¿Dónde está Kurokawa-san? – Pregunto, al no ver a la azabache. La sonrisa de Nana cayo finalmente, mientras esta apartaba la mirada.

-Estoy bien, Tsu-kun. Hana-chan… - Y la tensión volvió a su cuerpo como si nunca se hubiese ido, aparentemente decidiendo que el cuerpo de Tsuna seria su nueva residencia permanente. El castaño se bajo de las mesas con rapidez, agarrando gentilmente los hombros de su madre en cuanto llego a su lado. (Oh Kami. No la había salvado. Hana había muerto y era su culpa.)

-Mama. ¿Dónde esta Hana? – Nana suspiro.

* * *

-Lo siento. – Hana no reacciono ante la voz que había irrumpido en su santuario, abrazando sus piernas mas cerca a su cuerpo. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el muro blanco de la habitación, pero su mente veía un color muy diferente. ( **Rojo.** _Rojo, como la sangre de su vecino, como la herida del perro, como el cabello de…_ ) Trato de respirar con tranquilidad, de calmar su agitado corazón, pero cada inhalación se convertía en otro sollozo. (¿Por qué estaba llorando? Eso no tenía lógica. Las lágrimas no resolverían nada. Pero su cuerpo se negaba _a parar_.)

Sintió a la persona entrar, cerrando la puerta con un suave "click". Camino hasta ella, sentándose a su lado en cuanto llego. Se quedo en silencio y, por algún motivo, aquello la enojo.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Gruño, su voz débil por el esfuerzo que había estado haciendo las ultimas horas. Tsuna no respondió, simplemente alzando los hombros. Hana abrazo el fuego iracundo que empezaba a crecer dentro de ella, dándole la bienvenida como a un viejo amigo. (Era mejor que el dolor.)

-Lárgate, Dame-Tsuna.- Espeto, sintiendo el veneno de sus palabras y disfrutándolo cual serpiente. Tsunayoshi se contrajo, como si sus palabras hubiesen sido un golpe físico, como hacía cada vez que alguien usaba el apodo. (Por eso Hana había evitado usarlo la mayoría del tiempo. Pero eso era antes, antes de que…) Aun así, el castaño no dijo nada.

Hana se levanto de golpe, las lagrimas siendo remplazadas por un ardor en sus mejillas, producto de su enojo. (Esto no estaba bien, ella sabía que no estaba bien. Y aun así…)

\- ¡Deja de fingir como si te doliera! Ni siquiera la conocías. Solo eres uno de los muchos idiotas que la seguían como perritos. La única razón por la que ella se dignaba a verte era porque le dabas _pesar_. Nada más. Siempre fuiste insignificante y siempre lo serás, **Dame-Tsuna**. – Las palabras salían de su boca con un solo propósito, y aun así no estuvo satisfecha al ver el dolor en los ojos castaños del joven. (Dolía. Dolía tanto. No quería ser la única sintiendo eso.)

Abrió la boca para seguir su ataque, pero una voz (un recuerdo) la detuvo antes de que pudiera volver a empezar. (" _Se más amable, Hana-chan." Una brillante sonrisa siempre acompañaba esas palabras. Pero la sonrisa **se había ido.**_ )

-Ella…Ella me hacía mejor persona. – Su cuerpo se desinflo, toda la lucha saliendo de el, las lágrimas volviendo con venganza. Cayó de rodillas, abrazando su estomago y agachando la cabeza. (El único que se había acercado a ella, para consolarla, y Hana se lo había agradecido con un puñal en el corazón.)

Escucho a Tsunayoshi levantarse, seguramente para irse y el dolor aumento un poco al saber que ahora estaría sola.

Pero los pasos no siguieron hasta la puerta. Se detuvieron frente a ella. Pudo ver entre la cortina de su cabello como Tsuna se arrodillaba frente a ella y no fue más que un segundo antes de que sus brazos la rodearan. Hana se congelo por unos segundos antes de acurrucarse contra el pecho del castaño, permitiéndose a si misma caerse en pedazos. (Pues sabía que había alguien para sostenerla hasta que se pudiera volver a reconstruir.)

Tsuna se mantuvo en silencio, abrazándola con fuerza, enterrando su propia cara entre los rizos de la azabache, solo permitiéndose unas cuantas lagrimas ante el alma perdida. (Luego…Luego miraría por la ventana al cielo estrellado y daría una pequeña oración de agradecimiento hacía la única persona en todo Namimori que nunca lo había insultado, la única que siempre le regalaba una sonrisa, como si Tsuna fuera merecedor de ello. Pero eso seria luego. Ahora sostendría a la luna cuyo sol le había sido arrebatado.)

* * *

-¡Sasagawa! ¡Deténgase! – La conmoción del exterior fue lo que despertó a Tsuna. Sus ojos se abrieron con pesadez, confuso por unos segundos hasta que un estruendo afuera elevo su adrenalina. ¿Estaban adentro? ¿Los caníbales habían llegado a ellos?

Miro a Hana, quien dormía contra el muro. Sus mejillas tenían lagrimas secas y sus ojos seguían un poco rojos, pero aparte de eso parecían en paz. Se levanto en silencio, saliendo de la habitación con el mayor de los cuidados.

Su atención inmediatamente se centro en el alboroto. Dos estudiantes del comité disciplinario restringían al capitán del equipo de Boxeo, Sasagawa Ryohei, quien parecía querer golpear a un profesor que Tsuna no reconocía. Sabía que no tenía nada que hacer ahí, pues no era su deber involucrarse, pero el suave murmullo de alegría que sentía cuando veía al mayor (al único) de los Sasagawa, lo mantuvo en su lugar.

\- ¡Él la mato! – Exclamo Ryohei, enfurecido. Parecía claro que pronto ganaría el forcejeo.

\- ¡Se había convertido en un monstruo! - Se defendió el profesor, acobardándose tras los jóvenes con afro.

\- ¡Era mi hermana! – Finalmente fue capaz de apartar a uno de estudiantes y con poco esfuerzo tumbaría al otro. Tsuna, temerario e estúpidamente, decidió intervenir.

Se paro frente al profesor, alzando sus manos en un intento de calmar al mayor. Aun así, no pudo evitar que un temblor de terror recorriera su cuerpo cuando los iracundos ojos grises de Sasawaga se centraron en él. (Tsuna juraría que podía ver un amarillo brillante en el contorno de la pupila.) Al parecer el peli-blanco estaba a un punto mucho más de las palabras, pues solo fue capaz de gruñirle.

-E-Ella n-no hub-biera querido e-e-esto, Sasagawa-san. – Se contrajo un poco en si mismo, esperando el puño que sospechaba vendría. Pero, en vez de volverlo pulpa, Sasagawa pareció congelarse, y sus ojos perdieron un poco la intensidad.

\- ¿Cómo sabes lo que ella querría? – Le pregunto, se voz suave y cansada, un poco suplicante, como si le pidiera una razón para toda la locura que se había vuelto el mundo. Tsuna jamás había escuchado aquel tono del enérgico chico, y algo en su interior le pedía devolverle la sonrisa.

Tsuna bajo los brazos, viendo que el mayor ya no estaba a un segundo de atacar. Pero sabía que, con una palabra errónea, la ira volvería con fuerza.

-N-No la concia muy bien. – El cuerpo de Ryohei se tenso y Tsuna se apresuro en terminar su oración. – P-Pero era muy g-gentil. Y no q-querría que lastimaras a alguien. – Los cuatro hombres esperaron ansiosos la respuesta del peli – blanco, quien mantenía su seria mirada en el castaño. Finalmente asintió, girando sobre sus talones para alejarse. Nadie lo detuvo.

(Y las llamas de ambos _gritaron_ en **agonía** , el cielo y el sol deseando, por fin, unirse. Y, aun así, los dos ignoraron el llamado.)

* * *

 **Nota importante: Tengo computador nuevo (yay). Lo que significa que no tiene nada instalado. El Office de prueba dura 30 días, los cuales van a expirar en 4. Sin Office no hay Word, y sin Word no hay historias. Lo siento. No sé cuándo volveré a escribir. Subiré en cuanto pueda ¡Lo prometo!**

 **Okey. Ahora a la historia.**

 **Primero lo primero. El "mama" sin tilde es intencional. Solo me imagino que lo pronuncia así. :p**

 **No me odien. . Honestamente, no planeaba matar a Kyoko, pero la historia me ignoro por completo y decidió hacer lo que le diera la gana. Umm…Que más…! ¡Ah sí! Como siempre, esta historia NO es romántica. Ese momento entre Hana y Tsuna no es un HanaxTsuna (¿Esta pareja tiene nombre oficial? Huh.) Es puro amor familiar/amigos.**

 **Este a sido el capítulo más…Oscuro hasta ahora. Aun así, advierto, si alguien está buscando una historia feliz, esta no es. Claro, habrá mucho fluff y amor entre familia y momentos de "Awww", pero, si después de este capitulo no lo han notado, no es una historia feliz.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los fav y follow y especialmente a los review! (Son mi fuente de alimento *-* )**

 **¿Follow?**

 **¿Fav?**

 **¿Comentario?**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Chaos**


	5. Capítulo 4

**¡Hola! Como siempre, notas al final.**

 **¡Espero que los disfruten!**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

* * *

Ryohei empezó su día como cualquier otro. Salió a correr temprano en la mañana, volvió a casa, donde Kyoko lo esperaba con una sonrisa y un delicioso desayuno. Se organizo, despidiéndose de su hermana con un beso en la mejilla, y corrió a la escuela. En ella, empezó el entrenamiento con el club de boxeo, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para subir la moral del equipo, pues los novatos habían tenido un torneo hace poco y aunque les había ido bien, no habían quedado en el primer lugar.

Una mañana bastante normal. Y luego…luego todo se fue al infierno. Empezó con un grito fuera de su pequeño gimnasio. Ryohei, contento pero curioso, se asomo a la ventana en la puerta.

\- ¡Algo EXTREMO esta ocurriendo haya afuera! – Algunos de sus compañeros se mostraron lo suficientemente curiosos como para investigar, aunque la mayoría se mantuvo concentrado en su respectivo entrenamiento, después de todo Ryohei encontraba muchas coas extremas.

\- ¡Kami! – La exclamación del vice-capitán, quien era conocido por ser la calma ante la energía ilimitada, logro que todos los integrantes fueran a la ventana más cercana.

Había estudiantes gritando y corriendo, y había estudiantes quienes, con ropas cubiertas de sangre, perseguían a los otros, como un retorcido juego infantil. Pero había muchas cosas que Ryohei no entendía, así que, como siempre hacía, espero a que alguno de sus compañeros le explicara. Pero, cuando el silencio se prolongo tanto que el grito de "extremo" estaba en la punta de su lengua, Ryohei giro su cabeza para observar al equipo. Todos tenían sus miradas llenas de horror clavadas en la escena del exterior.

Un grito, desgarrador y aterrado, logro lo que la sangrienta escena no había logrado. La adrenalina se activo en su sangre y el único pensamiento lógico que logra penetrar en su cabeza era "Kyoko".

\- Tranquen la puerta. – La voz del vice capitán lo saco momentáneamente de su trance. Ryohei devolvió su mirada a la ventana, donde algunos estudiantes mordían a otros y, en un movimiento impulsivo, agarro las bandas mas cercanas, cubriendo sus brazos y cuello, poniéndose sus guantes de boxeo.

\- ¿Senpai? ¿Senpai, que estás haciendo? - Una voz desconocida ( _novato_ ) sonó a su espalda. Ryohei no contesto, amarrando los guantes con fuerza a su mano.

\- Ryohei. – Una mano en su hombro lo forzó a girar, encontrándose con la preocupada cara de su vice – capitán.

\- Kyoko está haya. – Por unos segundos, devolvió sus ojos a la ventana (se negó por completo a imaginar lo peor. Kyoko estaba viva. _Tenía que estarlo_.) para luego volver a su labor con más vigor. – Hibari controlara esto pronto al extremo, pero tengo que encontrarla. – Los reproches que Ryohei había visto venir, murieron en la lengua de su compañero. Con un suspiro, asintió solemnemente. (Eran compañeros. El joven no detendría a su capitán de salvar a su hermana. Pero no eran _amigos, familia,_ no lo acompañaría, y no lucharía a su lado. Ese lugar no era suyo a tomar.)

\- Sal por atrás y trata de no llamar la atención. No queremos volvernos los blancos de esas cosas. – Ryohei asintió, dándole una sonrisa forzada. ( _Seria la ultima vez que se verían._ )

Con pasos cautelosos, salió del gimnasio, escuchando como trancaban la puerta tras su partida. Y, solo por un momento, dudo. Estaba solo, pero todavía podía escuchar los gritos desesperados de las victimas y juraba que podía oír el sonido de dientes contra carne, arrancando pedazo por pedazo. Respiro hondo, recordándose por que estaba ahí. ( _KyokoKyoko_ _ **Kyoko**_.)

\- Al extremo. – Susurra, solo para sí, antes de salir.

* * *

Ryohei no era la bombilla más brillante del colegio, ni siquiera entraba en los primeros cien. Eso él lo sabia y no le importaba demasiado. Quizás no era muy inteligente con respecto a temas escolares, pero Ryohei era un atleta, un _luchador._ Podía ver los pequeños detalles en sus enemigos, como se movían, como reaccionaban ante los ataques, como respondían ante la defensa. Por lo que no le tomo más de un paso al exterior el determinar que estos… _caníbales_ respondían al sonido, parecían tener la habilidad de oler y escuchar, pero esta se limitaba a corta distancia y sus ataques…No seguían ningún patrón. Parecían atacar la forma de vida más cercana.

Con ojos entrenados, Ryohei busco la ruta más segura al edificio principal, donde Kyoko debía estar, ( _Tenía que estar. Por que Kyoko_ _ **tenía**_ _que estar bien. Teníatenía_ _ **tenía**_.) pero los monstruos lo rodeaban todo. Respiro hondo, alzando sus puños en posición de ataque y, sin dudar más, se lanzó a la masacre en el patio. (Y nadie, ni siquiera él, se dio cuenta de cómo los caníbales eran destruidos por llamas amarillas. Como se desintegraban con apenas un toque del boxeador. Como los monstros se alejaban de la brillante voluntad que emanaba el sol.)

Escucho un grito, aterrado y desgarrador como todas las voces que lo rodeaban, pero esta era más conocido, una voz más presente en su cerebro. Llevaba solo la mitad del camino y sabía que un segundo de desconcentración les daría ventaja a las bestias, pero no pudo evitar mirar atrás. Las puertas del gimnasio seguían cerradas, seguramente atrancadas por dentro, pero las ventanas yacían en pedazos. Los caníbales entraban con rapidez y los gritos aumentaban a cada segundo. El sistema que habían usado para defenderse había sido su muerte. El aire se atasco en sus pulmones cuando la cara de su vice capitán apareció por el marco roto. Ryohei dio un paso en su dirección (quizás podía salvar a uno. Quizás…) pero se encontró con los hambrientos y amarillos ojos de su compañero. ( _No no._ No era su compañero. Pero tenía su cara, su cuerpo. Esa eran las mismas manos que lo habían felicitado después de cada campeonato. Las mismas piernas que habían corrido a su lado durante años. Quizás…Quizás.) La bestia dio un gruñido grutal, lanzándose contra la persona más cercana (Un novato. Con sonrisa brillante y esperanzada. Ryohei había creído que era una buena adición.)

Trago saliva con fuerza, apretando los puños dentro del guante. Sin más, devolvió su mirada al frente, decidido a llegar al salón de su hermana.

(No miro atrás.)

* * *

Los pasillos fueron ligeramente más fáciles que el patio por lo que le tomo mucho menos tiempo para llegar al salón 2-B, donde su hermana debía estar.

\- ¡Kyoko! – Grito con alegría al divisarla. Estaba pálida y su cuerpo se movía de forma extraña, pero esta ahí. Dio un paso para correr hacía ella, con toda la intención de abrazarla con fuerza, pero alguien haló de él antes de que pudiera dar otro paso. Kyoko finalmente giro la cabeza y sus amarillentos ojos se clavaron en Ryohei. (Nononononon. No Kyoko. No su dulce y tierna Kyoko.)

\- ¡Aléjate de ella! – Por primera vez noto a los otros dos estudiantes en el salón, quienes habían tomado refugio tras el profesor en cuanto Ryohei estuvo lejos de su hermana. El hombre mayor sostenía una silla, apuntándola al cuerpo de la joven.

El instinto era más fuerte que la razón en ese momento. _Sabía_ que algo estaba mal con su hermana, _sabía_ que el profesor, así como todos en la escuela, solo trataba de sobrevivir ( ** _Sabía_** que esa criatura ya no era Kyoko). Pero eso no impidió que la costumbre, aquello a lo que su mente ya había tomado como ley, reinara sobre todo ese conocimiento. Su cuerpo se movió por su cuenta, arrancando la silla de las manos del mayor, parándose con los puños alzados frente a su hermana.

La cara de los tres hombres se había vuelto una mueca de terror. Se odio a si mismo por la enferma satisfacción que obtuvo de ellos. Si, deberían temerle, y mantenerse lejos de su familia. Y luego…Escucho el gruñido a su espalda.

Giro su cuerpo para darle una sonrisa a su hermana (Kyoko nunca lo lastimaría, _pero ya no era Kyoko_.) Pero sintió el golpe de otro cuerpo al chocar contra él. Por un segundo, busco cabello naranja en su asaltante, pero no. Eran los otros dos estudiantes quienes lo habían tumbado ( _Kyoko Kyoko. ¿Dónde estaba Kyoko?_ ). Movió la cabeza, buscando a las dos personas faltantes.

\- ¡Kyoko! – Sus palabras eran más un sollozo que otra cosa, pues frente a sus ojos la cabeza de su hermana estaba siendo aplastada por una silla de metal. Sus ojos se conectaron y Ryohei intento imaginar el cariño, amor y gentileza que veía en esa mirada todos los días, pero solo se encontró con hambre.

Aun cuando los jóvenes se movieron para dejarlo pararse, su mirada se mantuvo clavada en el charco de sangre que había sido la cabeza de su hermana menor. Escucho conversaciones a su alrededor, pero no entendía las palabras. Vio manos pasar por su rostro, pero no sentía su toque. Solo el olor pútrido de la carne descompuesta lograba penetrar su nariz.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso, pero eventualmente estudiantes con afro entraron al salón. Con voces firmes, ordenaron algo, pero Ryohei seguía sordo. Solo se dio cuenta de que alguien lo había levantado cuando la perspectiva de su observación cambio, ahora podía ver un poco de cabello rojo anaranjado entre los ríos de sangre.

No aparto la mirada hasta que alguien cerro la puerta del aula.

* * *

Despertó un tiempo después, con el fuego de venganza quemando su interior, dirigiendo su ira a la primera víctima. Y solo el recordatorio de su hermana había evitado que siguiera su ataque.

Camino por los pasillos con pasos pesados, su cabeza gacha y las manos en los bolsillos. Se sentía vacío, y la energía inacabable que solía recorrer su cuerpo estaba ausente. Nunca tuvo un deseo en la vida, una meta en la que concentrarse, lo que único que le importaba era mantener a su hermana a salvo y ahora…Ahora no tenía propósito.

\- ¡Maldición! – Golpeo el muro con su puño, provocando un ligero hueco que ni siquiera noto.

Observo el escenario por la ventana a su lado. Las criaturas deambulaban por el patio sin razón, chocando unos contra otros. Estaba muy lejos para ver rostros individuales, pero su imaginación cubría lo que sus ojos no podían.

Y ahora… ¿Qué debía hacer?

* * *

Tsuna suspiró, recogiendo los pedazos de su coraje inexistente, antes de tocar la puerta. Bajo su mano al tercer golpe, manteniendo ambos brazos a su lado y la mirada al frente. No fueron más de unos segundos antes de que el cerrojo girara y la madera de abriera. Un joven alto, con cabello ridículo y mirada seria apareció frente a él (" _Kusakabe Tetsuya, segundo al mando del comité disciplinario."_ Le murmuro una esquina de su mente).

\- Sawada-san. – Saludo el mayor, dando una pequeña mirada a su espalda antes de mover su cuerpo, permitiéndole el paso. Con pasos tentativos, Tsuna entró a la oficina.

Estaba oscura, todas las ventanas cubiertas tanto con cortinas como con otros materiales, la única luz proveniente de las velas alrededor del cuarto. Tsuna alzo la mirada, clavándola en los ojos grises del joven tras el escritorio (Sus manos sudaban, todos los cabellos en su cuerpo estaban de punta y _podía sentir como la sangre en sus venas se congelaba por terror_. Pero Tsuna no aparto la mirada, **se negaba a apartar la mirada** ).

\- Herbívoro. – Más que un saludo, era una orden para que empezara a hablar. Tsuna apretó los puños, clavando sus uñas en la sensible piel de su palma para evitar que el temblor en su voz se notara.

\- Gracias por dejarnos pasar. – Tsuna se inclinó, sus ojos en el suelo, esperando una respuesta.

Hibari bufó, sus ojos grises (fríos, como el hielo que cubría su corazón) observando a la pequeña criatura frente a él y solo aumento la irritación que había sentido desde la mañana (cuando la sangre empezó a cubrir su preciada escuela, _y el herbívoro frente a él había_ _ **destrozado**_ _a todos los monstruos que se cruzaban en su camino_.) (¿Cómo se atrevía a solo sacar sus garras contra ellos y no contra _él_?). Un carnívoro con piel de cordero.

Recordó las palabras de la herbívora, debatiendo su entrada (nunca rogando. No. Luchando, peleando, _usando una lengua venenosa_ que no pertenecía en el cuerpo de una oveja.) y recordó el _placer_ que recorrió su cuerpo al pensar que podría enfrentarse a otro carnívoro, alguien que no se acobardaría ante su mera presencia. Y ahora aquí estaba, devuelta en su piel de cordero, inclinándose ante él.

Hibari Kyoya estaba **_irritado_**.

Se movió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sacando las tonfas de su abrigo y tumbando al castaño. Sawada lo miraba con los ojos abiertos, asustados y _ese no era el carnívoro que había_ _ **incinerado**_ _a los caníbales_. Presiono una de sus tonfas contra el cuello del joven, un gruñido saliendo de su garganta.

\- Pelea. – Ordeno, aplicando suficiente fuerza para hacer un moretón. Sawada seguía petrificando bajo su agarre. Hibari espero unos segundos antes de apartarse, propinándole un golpe en el estomago para hacerle saber su disgusto. – El fuego. ¿Dónde está? – Exigió saber. Kusakabe le dio una mirada confusa, como si no entendiese a lo que se refería. Los ojos de Hibari se achinaron, analizando. ¿Solo él había visto el fuego?

\- N-No se como sacarlo. – Confeso el omnívoro. Hibari tildo lo cabeza, considerando. Era una buena arma y encontraría la forma de usarla, pero por ahora, su paciencia se había acabado.

\- Inútil. – Espetó, a nadie en particular. Y, sin embargo, el castaño se contrajo, como si las palabras le hubiesen dolido. Pero no duro más de un segundo antes de que todo su lenguaje físico cambiara. Se levanto, su espalda recta y su cabeza firme, mirando directamente a los ojos de Hibari, como muy pocos se atrevían a hacerlo, y esa sensación de _placer_ volvió a su cuerpo cuando en aquellos ojos castaños, un aro anaranjado empezaba a brillar.

\- Puedo luchar. **Voy** a luchar. – Declaro. Hibari sintió como una sonrisa se apoderaba de sus labios, una sonrisa llena de _sangre_ y _anticipación._

\- Hm. – Fue toda la respuesta que le dio. Y eso pareció ser suficiente, pues con un asentimiento de cabeza, el castaño salió.

* * *

No sabía que se había apoderado de él en la oficina de Hibari, pero su mente, _su sangre_ , se contraía ante el hecho de no luchar, de no **proteger**.

Tsunayoshi Sawada era un cobarde. Era débil, simple y alguien que siempre había elegido correr antes de actuar. Pero ahora, _cuando el mundo se caía a pedazos,_ y las personas a su alrededor _caían con él,_ Tsuna se **rehusaba** a dejarlos. ¿Él? Él había caído cientos de veces, había permitido que el mundo lo tragara, que el más leve temblor lo tumbara. Así que, cuando un terremoto llego a sus puertas y todos cayeron derrotados, Tsuna se levantó (porque eso había hecho durante años. Se dejaba caer, una y otra y otra vez, pero siempre, **siempre** , se volvía a levantar.) y mantendría el suelo quieto hasta que el resto se diera cuenta de que quedarse en el suelo **no era una opción** , y los ayudaría a levantarse cuando ese momento llegara. Pero hasta entonces…Hasta entonces los defendería con _**su última voluntad**_.

* * *

 _ **Próximo Capitulo**_

 _-_ _Seamos hermanos. – Una sonrisa gentil acompaño aquellas palabras. Como respuesta, no pudo hacer más que reír, atrayendo al otro joven a su lado, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas._

* * *

 **Huh... Estoy intentando algo nuevo con eso de "Próximo Capítulo" ¿Qué les parece?.**

 **Bueno, ¡Al fin aparece Hibari! Muchos me lo habían pedido así que espero que hayan disfrutado su aparición.**

 **!Muchas gracias por los reviews! !Saber que les gusta la historia me inspira a continuarla! u. Lo siento si los personajes están siendo un poco e.e...OCC, pero bueno...Supongo que la situación cambia a las personas xD.**

 **¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!**

 **¿Fav?**

 **¿Follow?**

 **¿Comentario?**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Chaos**

 **Pd: ¿Debería empezar a responder los comentario en la nota de autor? e.e**


	6. Capítulo 5

**¡Disfruten!**

 **Nos leemos al final.**

 **(Notas Importantes al final, por favor leer.)**

* * *

\- Hana. – La azabache giró la cabeza, buscando al dueño de la voz, yendo hacía él en cuanto lo localizo. Tsuna le sonreía, pero Hana no pudo evitar notar lo _exhausto_ que se veía. Sus hombros estaban caídos, sus piernas parecían sostenerlo por pura fuerza de voluntad e inclusive su cabello parecía demasiado cansado como para desafiar la gravedad, como solía hacer usualmente.

Agarrando con firmeza el brazo del castaño, Hana los alejo del conjunto de estudiantes reunidos en el aula. Tsuna la siguió, trastabillando en el proceso, Hana siendo el único motivo por el que su cara no se encontró con el suelo. Al llegar a la esquina más apartada, la joven se sentó, arrastrando al otro con ella.

\- Te ves terrible. – Hablo por primera vez desde que Tsuna había vuelto. Acababa de volver de su aventura a la oficina de Hibari y Hana revisaba disimuladamente su cuerpo por alguna herida. Demonio de Namimori o no, Hana le daría un pedazo de su mente al mayor si encontraba algún daño en el castaño. Tsuna no parecía lastimado, pero el cansancio todavía no había abandonado su cuerpo.

\- Gee, gracias. – El tono era suave, parecido a aquel que el castaño había acostumbrado a usar en el salón de clase, pero había algo tras él, algo que la entusiasmaba por un nuevo rompecabezas y la preocupaba por sus posibles repercusiones.

Aunque las palabras se doblegaban ante ella, las emociones le eran un poco más complicado de manejar. No era la mejor en cuanto a conversaciones sentimentales y no pensaba empezar ahora. Así que, sin palabra, recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro del joven, agarrando su mano con fuerza y dándole un apretón. El suspiro que Tsuna soltó pareció desinflar su cuerpo por completo, la tensión lo abandono por unos segundos y el castaño se permitió recostar su cabeza sobre la azabache en su hombro.

(Era la primera vez que estaba _quieto_ desde que todo había empezado. Sin ninguna crisis física o emocional de la que ocuparse, nada para evitar que la situación recayera sobre su cuerpo como un particularmente pesado ladrillo.)

El calor que el cuerpo de Hana emanaba parecía ser suficiente para que su nervioso cerebro entendiera que _no,_ no estaban en peligro. Y por unos segundos, por unos preciados y cortos segundos, todo estuvo bien.

\- Sawada. – Y así, sin más, toda la tensión volvió a Tsuna y el cansancio (el pequeño momento de debilidad que se había permitido) desapareció de su figura.

Hana le dio una mala mirada a Ryohei, quien tenía una expresión inusualmente seria. Los dos hombres compartieron una larga mirada y aunque Tsuna parecía querer acobardarse tras ella, el castaño se levantó, un aire solmene a su alrededor.

\- ¿Senpai? ¿Esta todo bien? – Los ojos del castaño revoloteaban por toda el aula, como si buscara la razón de la presencia del mayor. Hana se mantuvo en silencio, observando la interacción entre el hermano mayor de su mejor amiga ( _Ya no. Ya no. Estaba muerta._ _ **Muerta**_.) y el chico que le había salvado la vida.

\- ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – Ryohei inclino la cabeza hacía la puerta, pero manutuvo sus ojos en el menor. Tsuna, por su parte, le dio una mirada confundida, pero asintió, dándole una ultima sonrisa a Hana antes de seguir al mayor fuera del aula.

Hana suspiro, recostando su cabeza contra el muro, fijando sus ojos en el techo maltratado. Hombres. Monos, todos ellos.

* * *

No fueron más de diez pasos después de salir que Ryohei se detuvo, girando sobre sus talones para mirar de frente a Tsuna. El cielo, confundido y, considerando su ultima reunión, ligeramente aprensivo, cruzo los brazos contra su pecho, esperando que el mayor empezara a hablar.

\- Lo siento. – Ryohei inclino un poco la cabeza, rompiendo el contacto visual por primera vez. Tsuna se mordió el labio, inseguro de que estaba ocurriendo. No fingiría no saber de que hablaba, pero le confundía el hecho de que se estuviese disculpando con _él_. Cuando el silencio se prolongó, Ryohei alzo los ojos. Por primera vez, Tsuna vio algo en ellos aparte de ira. Vio dolor, desesperación, un poco de enojo, pero tanto tanto dolor.

Sus instintos movieron su cuerpo antes de que su cerebro lo procesara. Alzo la mano derecha, posándola en el hombro del otro joven y le dio un suave apretón ( _protegeprotegeprotege)_. Ryohei pareció tan sorprendido por la acción como él, pero no lo aparto. Tsuna lo tomo como algo bueno.

Abrió la boca, con toda la intención de reconfortarlo, pero ¿Qué podía decir? No sabía que había ocurrido y no sabía porque Ryohei había atacado al profesor, pero no podía, con completa honestidad, decir que las acciones del mayor habían estado bien sin saber la historia completa. Por ende, decidió cambiar por completo de tema.

\- Ne Senpai, ¿Me enseñarías a luchar? – El pedido salió de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlo y lo lamento casi al instante, pues el rostro de Ryohei se había transformado en la representación de la agonía ( _Mientras la voz de una pequeña niña con cabello anaranjado le reclamaba por aprender a boxear)_. Retracto su mano, dando un paso atrás con la disculpa en la punta de la lengua, pero Ryohei los sorprendió a los dos al agarrar su muñeca.

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos, ambos observando sus manos conectadas.

\- Hai. – La palabra no fue más que un susurro. Tsuna podía sentir físico dolor al escuchar la voz del normalmente animado boxeador tan débil y resignada. Esas dos palabras nunca debían ser vinculadas a Ryohei y, aun así, aquí estaban.

Ryohei se mantuvo quieto por unos segundos más (Quieto. Tan quieto. ¿Dónde estaba el brillante sol?) antes de volver a caminar, su agarre en la muñeca del castaño aun firme. Tsuna no comento ante el hecho de ser arrastrado, observando a donde iban. El aula adyacente a donde la mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraban era donde Tsuna había despertado por primera vez y al parecer era el destino del boxeador. Este se detuvo frente a la puerta cerrada, tomando un fuerte respiro.

Finalmente movió la perilla. El salón estaba vació, los pupitres habían sido movido a las puntas y las ventanas estaban firmemente cerradas. La luz de la luna se asomaba por los vidrios. La primera de muchas noches en su nuevo mundo.

\- Veamos que puedes hacer. – Ryohei seguía murmurando y su cabeza permanecía gacha. Tsuna se abstuvo de comentar, simplemente asintiendo. Espero a que Ryohei liberara su muñeca antes de alejarse.

Tsuna siempre había sido más un corredor que un luchador, por lo que estaba inseguro de como proseguir. Opto por copiar lo que había visto en cine. Alzo ambos brazos, cerca de su cara y con los puños cerrados.

Cuando Ryohei finamente se giró para empezar su repentina lección, se congelo ante la imagen que tenía frente a él. Tsuna bajo un poco los brazos, inseguro. Hubo un largo silencio entre ellos antes de que este fuese roto por un fuerte sonido.

La carcajada de Ryohei resonaba entre los muros, el peli blanco inclinando su cuerpo hacía adelante para reír mejor. Era, quizás, la primera risa que Tsuna había oído desde que todo había empezado. Y aunque el mayor estaba obviamente burlándose de él, Tsuna no detuvo la sonrisa que se apodero de sus propios labios. Esto era más cercano al exuberante y energético chico que Tsuna había visto todas las mañanas desde que tenía memoria.

Cuando la risa subsidio y el silencio amenazaba con apoderarse de ellos nuevamente, Ryohei se acercó a Tsuna, su voz esparciéndose en la habitación mientras este le enseñaba la postura correcta al menor. Cuando tuvo algo medianamente decente, Ryohei volvió a su posición inicial.

\- Luchemos. – El "No" estuvo en la punta de su lengua. Estaba exhausto, tanto su mente como su cuerpo quería apagarse y estaba más que consciente que, contra Ryohei, era básicamente una hormiga contra un muy poderoso zapato. Pero antes de que pudiese siquiera abrir la boca, sus ojos se conectaron con los de Ryohei.

Había desesperación en su mirada. Temor, terror y casi que una suplica se reflejaba en su mirada con fuerza. Tsuna tomo una bocanada de aire antes de asentir.

Ryohei lo tomo como la señal de inicio que era y en cuestión de segundos Tsuna estaba contra el suelo, no muy seguro de como había llegado ahí.

Y así continuaron. Golpe tras golpe. Pelea tras pelea. Su ya maltratado cuerpo le rogaba por un poco de descanso, pero Tsuna lo callaba con violencia, pues con cada golpe que lanzaba, la desesperación desaparecía un poco de los ojos del mayor. Finalmente llego el momento en que simplemente no se pudo levantar y su cuerpo se mantuvo inerte contra el frio suelo. Ryohei se sentó a su lado, sus piernas cruzadas y su mirada clavada al suelo. El dolor estaba volviendo y lo estaba consumiendo poco a poco.

Y Tsuna no tenía ni idea de como evitar que la llama antes tan brillante muriera por completo.

* * *

Ryohei mantuvo sus labios en una firme línea blanca, el arrepentimiento y la culpa ahogándolo. Sawada no era uno de sus compañeros ( _Ya no_ _ **tenía**_ _compañeros_ ) y no sabía como defenderse y aun así Ryohei había descargado su sobrecarga emocional sobre los delicados hombros del castaño.

Abrió la boca para disculparse, pero fueron palabras muy diferentes las que salieron de sus labios.

\- Kyoko está muerta. – Era la primera vez que decía las palabras en voz alta, lo que por alguna razón lo hacía más real. Pero no tenía ningún sentido, porque Ryohei _sabía_ que Kyoko estaba muerta (Había visto como su cabeza era aplastada. Una y otra _y otra_ _ **y otra vez.**_ ) Así que ¿Por qué dolía tanto decirlo en voz alta?

Sawada se mantuvo en silencio y Ryohei estuvo agradecido por el pequeño gesto, pues si lo interrumpía, Ryohei no estaba muy seguro de si podría volver a empezar.

\- Esta muerta y es mi culpa. – La cruda verdad salió de su garganta como veneno y podía sentir las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, pero, así como se habían acumulado otras atreves del día, se rehusaron a caer. (¿Por qué todavía no había llorado a su hermana?)

Quería que Sawada lo negara, le diera una razón para discutir y remplazar su dolor por ira, para gritarle y hacerle entender a los cuatro vientos que _era su culpa,_ pero al parecer, Sawada no quería darle el golpe que Ryohei tanto necesitaba.

\- ¿Cómo? – La voz era suave, curiosa y sin ningún indicio de que deseaba pelear verbalmente. Ryohei abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, buscando las palabras correctas.

\- No le enseñe a defenderse. – Proclamo con certitud, observando los ojos cafés del otro joven con detenimiento, esperando por el desprecio que sabía que llegaría. ¿Por qué no se había asegurado de que estuviera segura?

Pero los ojos de Tsuna se mantuvieron cálidos mientras este finalmente se levantaba un poco para sentarse a su lado. Ryohei apretó los puños. _No._ _ **No**_. ¿Dónde estaba la ira? ¿El asco? ¿Por qué lo miraba de esa forma?

\- No creo que ella hubiera querido luchar, aunque hubieses intentado enseñarle. – Y esas palabras eran tan verdaderas que Ryohei no pudo hacer más que apartar la mirada. Kyoko nunca hubiese accedido a luchar, aunque fuese por defensa propia.

\- No llegue a tiempo. – Replico, su mirada baja. Sawada tomo un poco más de tiempo para responder esta vez, pero su voz seguía suave.

\- No hubo tiempo. – Ryohei abrazo sus rodillas, pegándolas a su pecho y rodeándolas con ambos brazos. Recostó su cabeza sobre ellas, moviendo la mirada al muro a su lado, pues no quería ver la calidez en los ojos de Sawada. No era lo que se merecía.

Tsuna no dijo nada ante su falta de respuesta, simplemente suspiro. (Y por la mente de Ryohei, la escena se repetía una y otra vez. Pero los ojos de su hermana ya no eran amarillos. No. Eran de ese adorable café que siempre había tenido y le rogaba a Ryohei que _la salvara_. **_¿Por qué no la había salvado?_** )

El aire se había vuelto más pesado y costaba que entrara a sus pulmones. Las lagrimas que habían luchado por salir todo el día ardían en sus ojos, aun sin caer. (Estaba muerta. _Muertamuerta_ _ **muerta**_ ) (¿Había muerto él con ella?) Pequeñas manchas negras empezaban a aparecer en su visión y no sabía _porque_ y _no le importaba_ porque **Kyoko estaba muerta.**

Unas pequeñas y cálidas manos se posaron sobre sus mejillas, forzándolo a girar la cabeza hasta encontrarse con los cafés, casi anaranjados, preocupados ojos de Tsuna. Su boca se movía, pero ningún sonido llegaba a los oídos del boxeador. Las manchas se hacían más grandes y Ryohei no estaba seguro de que el aire siguiera llegando a sus pulmones. Tsuna aparto las manos de su rostro, poniendo una de ella sobre su pecho y la otra sobre el pecho del boxeador. Ryohei mantuvo sus ojos sobre la cara del castaño, quien parecía tomar aire de forma exagerada, soltándolo lentamente. Su mano presionaba sobre el pecho del sol, incitándolo a imitarlo. Ryohei, aunque confuso, copio las acciones del menor.

El aire entro con fuerza a sus pulmones y Ryohei estuvo tentado a tomar más, pues no sabía por cuanto tiempo sería capaz de respirar, pero Tsuna seguía respirando con lentitud. Siguió imitándolo hasta que sus respiraciones se volvieron sincronizadas y el negro se había ido de su visión. Aparto las manos de sus rodillas, poniéndolas ambas sobre la más pequeña en su pecho y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, se permitió respirar.

\- No se que hacer ahora. – Confeso cuando estuvo seguro que el aire no escaparía de sus pulmones. Su voz era apenas un murmuro, tan alejado del grito que solía usar (Jamás había estado en silencio tanto tiempo). Apretó la mano del menor con más fuerza, pero se rehusaba a abrir los ojos. No podía. No se lo merecía. – L-Lo único que sé hacer es luchar. Proteger. P-Pero ya no tengo nada que proteger. – Las palabras salían de su boca sin su consentimiento y Ryohei no sabía por qué. Apenas conocía al castaño, habiéndolo visto unas que otras veces durante sus corridas, pero nunca le había hablado. Y ahora estaba aquí, derramando su corazón como si se conocieran de toda la vida. (Y en su interior, las llamas _ronronearon_ con alegría. Habían encontrado a su cielo.)

\- Sigue haciéndolo. Protege. – La voz de Tsuna copiaba el volumen de la de Ryohei y el castaño no había hecho ningún movimiento para alejarse del boxeador. Sus siguientes palabras fueron no más que un murmullo inseguro, pero aun así las hablo. – Puedes luchar, sobrevivir y recordarla. Y, si quieres…- La duda fue más larga esta vez, suficiente para que Ryohei se atreviera a abrir los ojos. Tsuna lo observaba con nervios, como si no estuviese seguro de que fuera lo correcto a decir en el momento. - Seamos hermanos. – Una sonrisa gentil acompaño aquellas palabras. Como respuesta, no pudo hacer más que reír, atrayendo al otro joven a su lado, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Era ridículo. Apenas se conocían y Ryohei acababa de perder a su hermana. Y, aun así, las primeras lagrimas que habían caído de sus ojos desde lo ocurrido eran lagrimas de felicidad por las palabras de un castaño desconocido. Y aun así…Aun así, atrajo a Tsuna con mayor fuerza, sosteniéndolo como si este fuese su última línea de vida. No fue mucho tiempo antes de que las lagrimas de felicidad se volvieran sollozos desolados, aquellos que se había guardado todo el día y que al parecer se habían cansado de esperar a ser liberados. Tsuna no comento, devolviendo el abrazo con fuerza.

Y Ryohei se juró que, esta vez, no fallaría. Solo llegarían a Tsuna sobre su _frio y muerto cadáver._

(Las llamas brillaron entre ambos, conectándose en aquel inquebrantable lazo que ni la muerte misma rompería. Una conexión entre dos hermanos. Una conexión entre dos elementos. El sol y el cielo, finalmente unidos en uno.)

* * *

La vida de Takeshi se basaba en rutina (Era más fácil seguir un horario y fingir que no veía las pequeñas debilidades en los cuerpos de todo aquel que lo rodeaba). Se levantaba, ayudaba a su padre con el restaurante, daba una vuelta alrededor del bosque e iba a la escuela para practica de baseball. Se había retrasado un poco ayudando a su padre, por lo que tenía que acortar su recorrido, poniéndolo más cerca de lo usual a la carretera. Fue la única razón por la que noto al hombre, tirado a un lado de la calle, con la camisa cubierta de sangre.

Se detuvo a unos centímetros, su sonrisa aun plantada en su rostro ("Sonríe. Siempre sonríe Takeshi.").

\- ¿Señor? – El hombre se movió, sus brazos girando de una forma poco natural. Takeshi se acercó más, dejando caer tanto su bate y su mochila. (Sus instintos le gritaban. Le rogaban que no se acercara. Que _matara_ a ese hombre, pero, como siempre, lo ignoro con una sonrisa). – Señor…- Al cuerpo del mayor lo recorrió un espasmo, haciendo que girara completamente y quedase de frente a Takeshi. Sus ojos estaban perdidos, la mayoría de un extraño color amarillo y sus músculos no dejaban de moverse de formas extrañas.

\- Jajajaja ¿Estamos jugando a algo? – Pregunto, curioso y con una brillante sonrisa. Los ojos del hombre parecieron enfocarse por unos miserables segundos y su boca articulo palabras que su garganta no fue capaz de sonar. Takeshi no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se posicionara instintivamente en una postura defensiva (Su mente le gritaba que el hombre _debería_ estar muerto. Y, aun así, el cuerpo no paraba de moverse. Algo andaba mal _mal_ _ **mal**_ ).

Por un minuto, el hombre se detuvo. Parecía completamente congelado y ni un musculo de su cuerpo se movía de su posición.

Y luego, atacó.

Se lanzo con una rapidez que Takeshi jamás hubiese adivinado en un hombre de su edad, agarrando cualquier cosa cercana a sus manos, lo que resultó ser el pantalón del deportista.

\- ¡O-Oi! ¡Este juego no es divertido! – Exclamó, sacudiendo la pierna débilmente para alejar al hombre. Este, sin embargo, no parecía tener ninguna intención de apartarse. Abrió la boca en una imposible "O", con toda la intención de morder la pierna cubierta. (Ataque. Me va a lastimar. Peligro. Peligro. **PELIGRO.** ) Uso la otra pierna para patear con fuerza al mayor, cayendo sentado por el desequilibrio, pero fue suficiente para que el hombre (No. No. Ya no era un hombre. Ya no. _Ya no_.) lo soltara. No se quedó mucho tiempo derrotado, pues no tardo en intentar volver a acercarse a Takeshi. (Mátalomátalomátalo **MátaLO**.)

El basebolista retrocedió, usando sus manos y codos para llegar a su bate, milagrosamente manteniéndose lejos del alcance de su atacante (Matamatamata). Agarro sus pertenecías y corrió. Corrió hasta que pudo convencer a su mente de que el peligro no había sido más que su imaginación.

Y, cuando se hubo calmado (ignorado. Ignóralo. Siempre ignóralo.) Siguió su ruta normal a la escuela, una sonrisa firmemente plantada en su rostro.

(Tiempo después, se preguntaría si, quizás, ese hombre había sido el primer infectado en Namimori. Se preguntaría si, quizás, pudo haber evitado todo el sufrimiento aplastando con su bate la cabeza del hombre.)

(Quizás, quizás.)

 _Próximo Capitulo_

 _La sangre corría por las paredes, manchando su ropa y sus manos. Pero no importaba. Ya no. Era la ultima persona viva en la escuela, las bestias habían aniquilado a todos los sobrevivientes. Escuchaba sus gruñidos, como se acercaban cada vez más para acabarlo pero... ¿Qué importaba si moría también?_

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Bueno...Empezare con las notas para que aquellos que no les gusta leer mis notas normales se lo puedan saltar xD.**

 **Nota 1: Para aquellos que me leen por primera vez, deben saber que NO HAGO PAREJAS. He recibido algunos pedidos para parejas, pero yo NO ESCRIBO PAREJAS. Ni Hetero ni Yaoi ni Yuri ni nada. No tengo nada en contra del genero, simplemente no es mi estilo y no me gusta escribir romance. **

**Nota 2: Si, esta es una historia de Zombies, de sobrevivencia, pero más que peleas épicas, me voy a concentrar un poco más en lo psicológico. Si, tendrá acción y momentos BAMF pero la historia se centra más en el grupo. En como aprenden a sobrevivir, en como se vuelven una familia en el proceso. **

**Okey! Se acabaron las notas importantes :p. Ahora mis comentarios: **

**Por fin apareció Takeshi! Corto, y supongo que no exactamente lo que esperaban, pero apareció! Quizás cierta nube haga una apareció el próximo cap. u**

 **Ahora, aquí aparte, me encantaría saber que les esta pareciendo la historia. Es un proyecto nuevo e inusual así que no estoy muy segura de el, pero estoy super emocionada por escribirla, así que espero que también les este gustando!**

 **¿Fav?**

 **¿Follow?**

 **¿Comentario?**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **¡Ciao Ciao!**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Me demore un poco más de lo planeado, lo siento por eso xd.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

* * *

 _Sus pies se movían a toda velocidad por el desierto pasillo, algunas veces resbalándose contra la sangre que crecía bajo sus pies como un lago alimentado por la lluvia. Sus manos, su ropa, e inclusive su cabello estaba todo tinturado de rojo, como si él fuse un ejemplo viviente de lo que estaba pasando. Giró en una esquina, subiendo las escaleras a grandes zancadas, trastabillando cuando las suelas de sus zapatos lo traicionaban. (Sus piernas temblaban. Pero no podía caer._ _ **No podía**_ _. Lo atraparían.)_

 _Los chillidos aumentaban de volumen, las criaturas siguiendo su rastro. Entró de golpe en la azotea, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y resbalándose contra ella. Movió sus temblorosas manos frente a sus ojos, poniéndolas con fuerza sobre sus parpados._

 _La sangre corría por las paredes, manchando su ropa y sus manos. Pero no importaba. Ya no. Era la última persona viva en la escuela, las bestias habían aniquilado incluso a Hibari. ¿Qué importaba si moría también?_

 _Escuchó el golpe de cuerpos muertos subiendo por las escaleras. Estaban cerca. Lo iban a atrapar. Iba a morir (morirmorir_ _ **morir**_ _)._

Mochida se levantó, la chaqueta que había usado como cobija se resbalo a sus piernas, su respiración llegándole con dificultad. Puso una mano sobre su pecho, cerrando los ojos por unos segundos antes de que las imágenes de sus pesadillas lo forzaran a abrirlos. Busco con su mano el mango de su Katana ( _La única razón por la que seguía vivo)_ y pudo respirar con tranquilidad cuando encontró la familiar cobertura.

Solo entonces miró a su alrededor. Había pocas personas dormidas, mientras el resto miraba vacante como las horas pasaban frente a ellos. Pudo ver a tres miembros del comité disciplinario y estaba seguro de que había más afuera. Aun así, solo el peso de su espada lograba calmar su corazón.

( _Podía escuchar por la ventana los gruñidos de las criaturas, más y más cerca. La oscuridad no los detenía. El frio no los detenía._ _ **Nada los detenía.**_ _)_

Aun se podían escuchar los suaves sollozos de los más pequeños y Mochida tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar gritar. ¿Por qué no se callaban? ( _Sonaban como los sollozos de sus hermanos. Oh dios. Sus hermanos. ¿Dónde estaban?)_

Tomo un fuerte respiro, apretando su agarre en el arma. Podía escuchar la sangre correr por sus oídos (Pero no importaba que tan fuerte sostenía su protección, _sus hermanos no estaban con él_.)

(Se pregunto cuanto tiempo pasaría antes de que los monstruos los atraparan también.)

* * *

Tsunayoshi estiro los brazos hacía el cielo, girando la cabeza levemente para liberar los nudos de su espalda. Ryohei y él habían permanecido toda la noche en el aula vacía, sosteniéndose uno del otro. Y aunque no hubiese querido dormir en ningún otro lugar, su cuerpo no le estaba agradeciendo las incomodas posiciones en el que lo había forzado.

Detuvo su andar para mirar por la ventana más cercana. Pero, a diferencia de el resto de la población estudiantil, él no observaba a los monstruos que los asechaban. No. Sus ojos veían más allá, al pueblo en ruinas, donde columnas de humo aun salían de algunos edificios. ( _¿Cuántas personas estaban atrapadas todavía?)_

Se recostó sobre el muro, cruzando los brazos. Y ahora… ¿Qué? En un día normal, ya estaría en la escuela, aburrido y probablemente confundido. Pero ahora la mayoría de sus profesores estaban muertos y el camino a su casa estaba repleto de monstruos que lo devorarían si les diera la oportunidad. Suspiro, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando el sol de la mañana sobre su rostro. Al menos, hasta que un ruido frente a él forzó a su tranquilidad a desaparecer en el aire. (Su cuerpo reacciono antes que su mente. Sus piernas se separaron, hincándose ligeramente, sus manos cerrándose en puños. Aun no era perfecta, su postura un poco débil, pero estaba aprendiendo.)

Dos estudiantes del comité estaban asegurando la puerta de entrada al tercer piso, cerca de las escaleras. Murmuraban por lo bajo, previniendo al castaño de escuchar. Frunció el ceño, dando un paso adelante.

\- Tsunayoshi. – Tsuna permitió que sus ojos descansaran sobre la puerta durante unos segundos más antes de girar sobre sus talones, clavando la mirada en Kusakabe.

\- Kusakabe-san. – Tsuna inclino la cabeza en saludo, gesto que el mayor devolvió antes de hacer un ademan con la mano para que lo siguiese. Tsuna se mordió el labio, dudando. Kusakabe espero, paciente, sus oscuros ojos sobre el castaño. Compartieron una mirada hasta que Tsuna dejo un largo suspiro salir de sus labios y forzó a sus piernas a moverse, el ruido de los dos estudiantes trabajando a su espalda.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo? – Murmuro unos minutos después. Kusakabe suspiro, parando su caminara y recostándose contra la pared. El mayor dejo caer la cabeza, cerrando los ojos en el proceso. Tsuna espero, sus dedos moviéndose por la ansiedad, creando un ritmo que solo él podía escuchar.

\- Estamos cerrando la escuela. – Respondió finalmente el joven con afro. Tsuna abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ella, haciendo que pocos segundos después la cerrara. Repitió el movimiento varias veces, dejándose caer contra el muro a su espalda, hasta que su voz, débil y casi imperceptible, volvió a funcionar.

\- ¿Por qué? –

\- Ordenes de Hibari. – Y, quizás para el resto de la escuela, eso era más que suficiente. Porque las decisiones del demonio de Namimori eran ley y nadie nunca había considerado contradecirlo.

A Tsuna, al parecer, no le llego el memo.

* * *

El techo estaba en silencio. Era una de las razones por las que Hibari disfrutaba dormir ahí, pero jamás había estado tan… Callado. Los pájaros no cantaban, los insectos no se movían, y el lejano ruido de herbívoros en su día a día había desaparecido. Era…Irritante.

El azabache bufo, moviendo su brazo a su rostro para tapar la luz, permitiendo que su cuerpo se relajara contra el duro cemento. Solo unos minutos más de paz y podría dormir…

\- ¡Hibari! – La puerta de la azotea resonó al ser abierta con fuerza. Kyoya parpadeo, gruñendo por lo bajo. Alzo su cuerpo lo suficiente para ver quien lo molestaba.

Sawada Tsunayoshi era el responsable de tan ruidosa entrada. Su expresión, normalmente cerrada y gentil, se había transformado en una mueca de enojo. Sus ojos cambiaban constantemente entre café y naranja y sus brazos estaban ambos cruzados frente a él. ( _Y algo en su pecho se movió con incomodidad, pues, aunque era una nube libre, la felicidad de su cielo era siempre más importante._ ) (Y, como había hecho cada vez que esto ocurría, ignoro el sentimiento.) ( _Todavía no sabía lo que significaba. No sabía lo_ _ **preciado**_ _que se volvería_.)

\- Omnívoro. – Hibari saco las tonfas de su chaqueta, lanzándose contra el castaño, porque, apocalipsis o no, sentimiento extraño o no, él siempre estaba listo para una pelea, sobre todos contra aquellos que interrumpían sus horas de sueño.

Tsuna lo esquivo, trastabillando un poco en el proceso, pero a fin de cuenta evitando el golpe.

\- Quieres cerrar la escuela. – No fue una pregunta y Hibari no lo tomo como tal. Sin embargo, fue suficiente para captar su curiosidad. Detuvo su ataque, tildando un poco la cabeza. Tsunayoshi, al ver que no estaba en inmediato peligro, giro la cabeza hacía el horizonte, donde el pueblo de su niñez ardía.

Hibari lo imito, una nueva ola de ira invadiendo su corazón. ¿Cómo se _atrevían_ a atacar su territorio?

\- Todavía hay persona allá afuera. – Murmuro Tsunayoshi. Hibari no respondió, cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho. Él estaba consciente de que al cerrar el único lugar seguro en Namimori estaba condenado a los más débiles a la muerte, pero…

\- No se puede salvar a todos. – Le dio la espalda al menor, guardando sus tonfas y preparándose para volver a su lugar de siesta. Antes de que diera más de dos pasos, una mano se planto en su hombro, forzándolo a girar.

\- Eso es mierda Hibari, y lo sabes. – Kyoya alzo una ceja, achinando los ojos y moviendo su mirada de la mano, al dueño. Para el crédito de Tsunayoshi, el castaño no se apartó. ( _Un león en cuerpo de oveja_.)

Hibari gruño, agarrando la mano con fuerza. Un pequeño quejido salió de la boca del menor, pero Hibari lo ignoro, girando el cuerpo en su agarre y tirándolo contra el suelo, poniendo su rodilla sobre la espalda de su presa. Doblo el brazo de tal forma que un mal movimiento era suficiente para romperlo.

Escuchó a Kusakabe maldecir por lo bajo, pero este se mantuvo en la puerta de la terraza, conociendo a Hibari lo suficiente para saber que interrumpir era una mala idea. Tsunayoshi, por su parte, ya no se quejaba, y había girado la cabeza para observar fijamente a Hibari, sus ojos naranjas.

\- Estará abierta de diez a siete. – Proclamo, alejándose del castaño. Tsunayoshi se mantuvo en el suelo, un suave "gracias" saliendo de sus labios.

( _Y algo cálido, algo que se sentía como_ _ **hogar**_ _, nació en su pecho.)_

(Su teléfono, pesado y frio, seguía en silencio en su bolsillo.)

* * *

Una extraña calma se había apoderado de la mente de Tsuna. Sabía el peligro que los rodeaba. Sabía que la supervivencia de todos estaba en riesgo. Sabía que la muerte asechaba sus puertas. Y, aun así, solo sentía tranquilidad. Caminaba por los pasillos, siguiendo a Kusakabe, quien no había dicho palabra desde que Tsuna había hablado con Hibari. (Y solo el recuerdo de aquella conversación trajo la ira que había sentido, pero también, curiosamente, el exasperante e incesante deseo de proteger a Hibari Kyoya, quien había sido arrojado a una posición que la mayoría de los adultos no podrían soportar. Pero eso era ridículo, Hibari era el demonio de Namimori, el no necesitaba protección.) ( _Pero no. No quería amarrarlo. Solo quería cerciorarse de su seguridad mientras este viajaba libre._ )

Aparte del comité disciplinario, no vio a nadie más vagando por los pasillos. No pudo evitar que sus pensamientos divagaran a Ryohei, a quien le había prometido volver pronto. ( _A su sol, Su brillante sol, cuyo fuego había sido apagado por la injusticia de la muerte_.) Suspiro. Debía asegurarse de volver pronto, o el mayor se iba a preocupar.

Finalmente llegaron a la puerta de un aula. Al entrar, Tsuna se encontró con un conjunto de estudiantes alrededor de una mesa grande conformada por varias pequeñas, un mapa viejo y gastado esparcido sobre los escritorios. Todos estaban de pie, un tenso silencio rodeándolos.

\- Ellos fueron los que se ofrecieron a salir. – Murmuro Kusakabe, moviéndose a un lado para permitirle a Tsuna acceso a la mesa.

El castaño contó las cabezas, llegando a diez. En su interior, se sorprendió por el número, pues no esperaba que nadie quisiera volver al infierno que era la calle. Inclino la cabeza en agradecimiento, recibiendo la misma acción por parte de los otros estudiantes. ( _No…No estudiantes. Ya no. Soldados. Guerreros. Sobrevivientes.)_

(Y con la luz golpeando contra la venta, los gruñidos de los monstruos a su alrededor, todas las personas en el exterior esperando su ayuda, **_planearon_**.)

Takeshi se acurruco en la esquina, su bate vertical en medio de sus piernas, su cabeza reposando sobre la madera. Y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro ( _Sonríe. Siempre sonríe._ )

( _Los gritos de sus compañeros mientras huían de los monstruos. Su entrenador dando su vida por la de un estudiante. Los bates_ _ **llenándose**_ _de sangre._ )

Tomo una bocanada de aire, forzando a su pecho a moverse. Todo esta bien. Todo siempre estaba bien. ( _Pero las personas estaban muertas. Y los muertos caminaban. Eso no estaba_ _ **bien**_ _. Nada estaba_ _ **bien**_ _.)_

Su padre. Si. Él haría que todo estuviera otra vez bien. Si. Solo…Solo tenía que encontrarlo.

 _(Los gritos de las victimas mientras su_ _ **piel**_ _era arrancada de su_ _ **cuerpo**_ _.)_

Apretó su agarre en el bate, alzando la cabeza para mirar la puerta del aula. Iría por su padre.

 _(Y lo haría sonriendo. Siempre sonriendo.)_

* * *

\- Penetraron la entrada Sur. – Un joven, vestido con el usual uniforme del comité disciplinario y el afro que los caracterizaba, irrumpió en la habitación.

Tsuna sintió como el aire se encerraba en su pecho, rehusándose a salir. ( _Seguros. Se supina que aquí estaban seguros. Su familia, ¿Dónde estaban?)_

El comité disciplinario estaba conformado por los estudiantes más fuertes de la escuela, de aquellos que no haber sido reclutados, serian de los delincuentes más peligrosos en Namimori. Y, aun así, por un segundo, la sangre de todos se congelo por **terror**. Imágenes de la muerte creciendo con cada paso que daban apareció en la mente de todos. Pero eran _el comité disciplinario_ de Nami-chuu, se habían ofrecido a volver a la calle, lucharían hasta su ultimo respiro, y protegerían este santuario hasta que sus cuerpos no se los permitieran más.

No dudaron por más que un par de segundos antes de levantarse, armas ( _Bates, cuchillos, palos. Cosas de día a día que se habían vuelto la razón de su sobrevivencia.)_ en mano. Y, uno a uno, salieron.

\- Tu te quedas. – Ordeno Kusakabe, cuando solo él y Tsunayoshi permanecían en la habitación. Sawada alzo una ceja, sin detener su andar hacía la puerta.

\- No. – _(Y que curioso, que solo un día atrás, hubiese tartamudeado y obedecido.)_ Kusakabe suspiro, poniendo una mano sobre el ante brazo del menor para detenerlo.

\- No te sabes defender. – Y Tsuna…Tsuna honestamente no tenía ningún argumento contra eso. Porque, aparte de unas llamas que no sabía convocar, no conocía ninguna otea forma de pelea. Por ello, no respondió, siguiendo con su camino.

( _Y oh, oh, cuanto de_ ** _arrepentiría_** _de eso.)_

* * *

\- ¡Hikari! – El grito desesperado de un joven de segundo ( _un niño. Dios, todos eran niños._ ) fue lo que le dio la bienvenida al refuerzo.

Poco después los gemidos de dolor mientras un cuerpo era consumido vivo llego a todos sus oídos. Tsuna se mordió el labio, para evitar que las náuseas que sentía no subieran por su garganta. A paso seguido, lanzo sus manos al frente, rogándole al fuego que apareciera, pero la piel se mantenía sin disturbios.

Podía escuchar la lucha a su alrededor, mientras otros forcejeaban contra la puerta, tratando de evitar el ingreso de más monstruos. Quizás, debió haber agarrado algo para defenderse, para ayudar, pero su mente estaba completamente sobre sus manos, las cueles permanecían apagadas.

\- ¡Sawada! – Sintio un cuerpo golpear contra el suyo, lazandolo al suelo. Por unos segundos, vio la cara del joven sobre él, ( _"Ryo", se había presentado, una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios_.) antes de que este fuese arrancado de sus brazos como una muñeca de trapo.

Su grito se ahogo en su garganta, viendo el cuerpo de aquel que lo había salvado siendo devorado.

\- No…- Murmuro por lo bajo, viendo atreves de su cabello como el comité era **masacrado** , y los demonios no _paran de llegar._ Sus ojos se movieron casi que involuntariamente al cuerpo que hacía pocos segundos le ofrecía protección. "¿Qué vas hacer?" Parecían decir.

\- No… - Otro grito desgarrador resonó en el pasillo, mientras su boca empezaba a saber a sangre.

\- NO. – El grito salió sin su consentimiento, mientras se acurrucaba en si mismo. Sintió como una ola de calor salía de su cuerpo y escucho las exclamaciones aliviadas de aquellos a su alrededor antes de que su visión se pusiera negra.

 _(En lo profundo, con un poco de histeria, pensó que quizás debería dejar de desmayarse tanto._ )

* * *

 **Próximo Capítulo**

\- ¿Qué proponen? – Tsuna se recostó contra la mesa a su espalda, su postura cansada. Aquí estaba, enfrentando a sus atormentadores, y lo único que podía sentir era exasperación.

En una esquina de su mente, considero que eso no era exactamente normal, pero la pesada mano de Ryohei en su hombro lo mantenía aferrado a la realidad. Dios, como odiaba algunas veces a los adolescentes.

* * *

 **Ehhhhh. Las escenas de acción no son mi fuerte e.e**

 **¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! (Estoy especialmente ansiosa de escuchar sus opiniones sobre la interacción de Hibari y Tsuna, además de la parte de Takeshi, no estoy muy segura de ninguna de esas dos xc)**

 **¿Fav?**

 **¿Follow?**

 **¿Comentario?**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **¡Ciao Ciao**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Excusas, mensajes y demás al final. Disfruten el capítulo.**

 **¡Nos leemos al final!**

* * *

Una mano, dura y grande, acurrucaba una de las suyas, la otra era gentilmente sostenida por alguien con manos pequeñas, su piel suave. (Aun desconocidos. Todavía no reconocía cada parte del cuerpo de sus acompañantes. Todavía no había sido él quien mantendría su vista sobre un cuerpo inconsciente. Todavía no era capaz de identificar a su familia solo por el roce de sus manos.) ( _Pero lo haría, oh, lo haría._ )

Gruñó. Todo su cuerpo pulsaba en una sola sincronía de dolor, su cabeza lo estaba matando y la superficie dura bajo su cuerpo no ayudaba. Inmediatamente las dos personas a sus lados empezaron a hablar. Un hombre, con tonos graves y volumen al cien por ciento y una mujer, seria y susurrando.

\- ¿Ryohei? ¿Hana? – Murmuro, provocando que ambos jóvenes quedaran en silencio. - ¿Qué…Qué pasó? – Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, pero pudo sentir como el agarre en sus dos manos aumento de fuerza.

\- Gritaste y los demonios se quemaron. – Una tercera voz hablo desde más lejos, haciendo que Tsuna abriera lo ojos, observando a las tres personas a su alrededor. Kusakabe, quien era el que había hablado, lo miraba desde la puerta, algo indescriptible en sus ojos.

Hana estaba a su lado derecho, su cara puesta en una mueca de reproche. Tsunayoshi le sonrió débilmente, incitando a la azabache a rodar los ojos. Giró su cabeza, esperando ver al menos una débil sonrisa en el rostro de Ryohei, pero este tenía los ojos cerrados, sus dos grandes manos acurrucando la suya entre ella y su expresión era _devastada_. (Y Tsuna recordó que, hacía poco Ryohei había perdido a su hermana e incluso más reciente, había _jurado_ proteger a Tsunayoshi.) Apretó su agarre a forma de disculpa, provocando que un débil suspiro saliera de los labios del mayor, quien como respuesta inclino la cabeza, atrayendo la mano a su pecho.

Tsuna no se resistió, permitiéndole al sol tener el poco consuelo que le podía dar en ese momento, sabiendo que tendrían una discusión sobre todo lo ocurrido.

Finalmente, tras asegurarse que sus amigos estaban bien, se permitió procesar las palabras de Kusakabe.

\- Se… ¿Quemaron? – Su voz estaba ronca y carrasposa. Hana soltó su mano con delicadeza, pasándole una botella con agua segundos después. Tsuna le sonrió, agradecido, antes de tomar un sorbo.

\- Como fósforos. – Confirmo el muchacho. Al ver la mirada alarmada de Tsuna, prosiguió. – Nadie más salió herido, solo las bestias. – Tsuna asintió, pero sus dedos aun apretaban con firmeza la botella entre sus manos.

Kusakabe abrió la boca, seguramente para seguir su relato, pero la cortante voz de Hanna lo detuvo.

\- Acaba de levantarse. Estoy segura que Hibari puede esperar unos minutos por el reporte. – Su voz era perfectamente educada, pero nada podía esconder el hielo en su mirada.

Kurokawa Hana era una joven formidable, quien podía destrozar a jóvenes ignorantes con un par de palabras, quien podía hacer trastabillar a sus maestros con su peor mirada, quien había destrozado a algunas de las bestias con su _violín_.

Si Kusakabe fuese un joven normal, se habría sometido. Pero Kusakabe Tetsuya había estado bajo el mando de _Hibari Kyoya_. Kusakabe Tetsuya se había plantado frente a personas mayores y mucho mas poderosas que él y había dicho _no_ , porque Hibari se lo había pedido.

Así que, Kusakabe Tetsuya cruzo los brazos, observo los determinados ojos de la muchacha, y hablo. ( _En su interior una llama verde, aun débil, brillo._ )

\- No. No puede esperar. –

Hana se levantó de su asiento, poniéndose de pie frente a la cama. Su cabello azabache caía desordenado por sus hombros, moviéndose con un viento inexistente, dando la impresión de moverse con sus emociones. ( _Y la llama índigo que había nacido cuando el primer monstro la había atacado,_ _ **rugió**_ _bajo su piel_.)

\- Está bien Hana. - Habló Tsuna, levantándose ligeramente de su cama improvisada, tambaleando un poco al solo tener una mano libre.

Hana mato con la mirada al joven con afro por unos momentos antes de apartarse. Kusakabe inclino ligeramente la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento antes de entrar.

* * *

Verde entro a la mansión sin la menor preocupación. Sabía que nada ni nadie podría entrar a la impotente casa sin la autorización necesaria, después de todo, era la mansión de los Arcobaleno, jamás estaba desprotegida. Aunque sospechaba que tendrían que subir la seguridad.

\- Ciaosu. – Verde no era un asesino, mucho menos un Hitman. No tenía la habilidad de detectar a kilómetros de distancia como Viper y no tenía los, honestamente ridículos, instintos de Skull. Aun así, no se sobresaltó, pues las llamas del sol habían estado cubriendo la zona por kilómetros.

\- ¿Alguien más? – Susurro. Reborn se recostó contra el muro más cercano, su sombrero tapándole los ojos.

\- Viper logro comunicarse. Aria no ha llamado, pero Gliglio Nero tiene un bunker debajo de su casa principal. Colonello estaba tratando de llegar a la mansión de CEDEF, Lal no ha respondido, nadie en Vongola responde. Fon viene en camino. Nada de Skull. – El reporte fue dado con la misma voz monótona con la que el hitman normalmente hablaba, pero faltaba su distintivo tono divertido.

Verde solo asintió, su cerebro imaginándose cientos de experimentos que podía hacer con las criaturas. No se había atrevido a viajar con una, pues aun tenían demasiado factores desconocidos, pero ahora que estaba a salvo podía empezar a recolectar sujetos.

\- Verde. – El arcobaleno alzo la mirada, encontrándose con dos lagunas negras justo frente a él. Sin palabra estiro los brazos, siguiendo la orden no dicha. Inmediatamente las manos de Reborn, cubiertas en sus llamas, se posaron sobre él.

(Ninguno de los dos comentaron de la preocupación que se sentía en su conexión, la ansiedad y estrés que se sentía de los otros elementos. La casi ausencia de algunos.)

Verde le permitió al sol que lo investigara, pues sabía que los instintos protectores que venían de estar en un mismo grupo de elementos debían de estar al ciento por ciento, en especial considerando que Reborn, como el Sol y el más fuerte entre ellos, siempre había tenido esos instintos ligeramente sobre cargados.

Verde cerró los ojos y, por primera vez desde que los ataques habían interrumpido su experimento, se permitió _respirar_.

Estaba en casa.

* * *

\- Aun quiero salir. – Hibari alzo la mirada de sus planes, su postura irritada. Tsunayoshi cerró la puerta tras entrar, recostándose contra ella, sus brazos cruzados (más que una pose defensiva, parecía que se abrazaba a si mismo.)

\- Omnívoro…- Gruño, pero no se molesto en sacar sus tonfas. No quería destruir su oficina, y sabía que Sawada no caería sin un poco de pelea. ( _Que curioso, que el joven más cobarde de toda la escuela ahora era quien se enfrentaba al demonio de namimori._ )

\- No quiero ayuda. - Tsuna cerró los ojos, apretando el agarre que tenía en su camisa. Tenía que arreglarlo. Por su culpa siete estudiantes habían muerto. Fue _él_ quien había insistido en salir, por _él_ los demonios habían entrado.

Pero ya no cometería el mismo error. Él tenía un arma que destruía a los demonios, tenía un fuego que salía cuando más lo necesitaba, así que la decisión era obvia. Saldría solo.

Abrió los ojos al escuchar un bufido. Hibari lo miraba con burla, apoyando su peso sobre la mesa junto a él.

\- Eres un inútil. No sabes luchar. Apenas y si caminas sin tropezarte. ¿Qué, exactamente, crees que vas a poder hacer allá afuera? – Tsunayoshi presiono una mano contra sus ojos, luchando por evitar que las lagrimas salieran. Cada palabra era una puñalada en el corazón, pues sabía que era cierto.

\- No me voy a quedar sin hacer nada. – Gruño. (Las llamas empezaban a crecer en su cabeza, una débil chispa a comparación de la llamarada que había llamado antes, pero ahí estaba.)

Hibari sonrió, sintiendo el deseo de lucha crecer en sus venas. ( _Sintiendo el incesante llamado de sus llamas, que le rogaban reconfortar a su cielo, protegerlo. Pero Hibari siempre había sido una nube testadura y transformaba aquel llamado en ira, preparándose para luchar. Siempre para luchar.)_

\- Aprende control. – Saco las tonfas de su abrigo, de repente no le importaba en lo absoluto si destruían la oficina.

Tsuna conecto sus ojos con los del perfecto, su mirada decidida.

( _Nube y cielo chocaron, piel contra metal, sus llamas entrelazándose_.)

* * *

\- ¿Vas a tener una extrema lucha cada vez que te veas con Hibari? – Pregunto Ryohei, un suspiro en su voz. Tsuna sonrió avergonzado. Ryohei rodo los ojos, rodeando los hombros del menor con su brazo, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo. ( _Inconscientemente, sus llamas empezaron a curar cada pequeño moretón en su cielo)_.

Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos, el gemido de los monstros en el patio siendo su único acompañamiento.

\- ¡Dame-Tsuna! – El grito provenía del final del pasillo, donde un grupo de jóvenes se habían reunido, bloqueando la entrada al salón que habían tomado como habitación comunal.

La única razón por la que no trastabillo fue por el brazo de Ryohei en sus hombros, pues reconocía a cada uno de los jóvenes. (Sus voces lo habían perseguido durante años, sus burlas habían creado sus pesadillas.) Se enfrentaba a criaturas que deseaban su carne, al demonio de namimori, al mejor boxeador de la escuela y, aun así, su corazón se lleno de temor por unos segundos. (Porque Tsuna…Tsuna pudo haber encontrado algo que lo forzara a luchar, a sobrevivir, _a proteger_ , pero durante años Tsuna fue _condicionado_ a temerles, a esconderse ante el más pequeño indicio de que estuvieran cerca y solo porque ahora tiene la _voluntad_ para luchar por _otros_ , no significa que sus años de terror se hayan esfumado). ( _No significa que fuera capaz de_ _ **luchar**_ _por_ _ **sí**_.)

Y luego…Luego sintió a Ryohei acercarse, su mano sobre el hombre de Tsuna y el miedo se esfuma de su cuerpo, la tensión lo abandona y su corazón latió sin esfuerzo. (¿Y si se aclínico hacía Ryohei por unos segundos? Bueno, se permitiría esos momentos de debilidad.)

( _Ignoro la voz en su cabeza que le exigía decidir. ¿Cobarde o Valiente? ¿Sobreviviente o carga? Después de años de ser una y de repente convertirse en la otra... ¿Cuál era?)_

\- Dile a Hibari que nos deje salir. – Exigió uno de ellos, sus puños cerrados, su postura intimidadora. (Aterrado y aferrándose a viejos patrones para fingir un poco de normalidad.) (O quizás…Quizás sabía que la única persona que le haría frente al demonio de namimori era aquel que **se había abierto el camino** entre las bestias con s _olo sus manos_.)

\- Morirían si ponen un pie fuera de la escuela. – Comento Ryohei, su tono serio. Los otros jóvenes parecieron notar su presencia por primera vez, pues se encogieron al ver la gris mirada del boxeador.

\- Vamos a morir si no salimos. – Rugió un castaño, sus ojos enloquecidos. Tras él los otros sobrevivientes observaban desde el aula, sus cuerpos encogidos, sus miradas aterradas.

Tsuna debatió por unos segundos antes de tomar su decisión. Camino hasta el salón, llegando al punto más central. Lo último que necesitaban era que el terror se expandiera por los demás, así que aplastaría cualquier problema antes de que se creara. (Su mente convenientemente olvido la lección bien aprendida de nunca darle la espalda a su enemigo.) ( _O quizás sabía que con Ryohei a su lado, nada pasaría._ ) Cuando todos estuvieron en la habitación, Tsuan paso los ojos por cada rostro, cada sobreviviente, acabando en aquellos que lo habían enfrentado.

\- ¿Qué proponen? – Tsuna se recostó contra la mesa a su espalda, su postura cansada. Aquí estaba, enfrentando a sus atormentadores, y lo único que podía sentir era exasperación.

En una esquina de su mente, considero que eso no era exactamente normal, pero la pesada mano de Ryohei en su hombro lo mantenía aferrado a la realidad. Dios, como odiaba algunas veces a los adolescentes.

\- Vamos a matar a esas cosas y recuperar nuestro pueblo. – Gruñó Osamu Kaneda, quien siempre había sido más violento que los otros. Tsuna lo observó por unos segundos, tratando de decir si estaba bromeando. Kaneda solo lo miró, su ceño fruncido.

\- Esas cosas se comieron a la mitad de la población de namimori y los que no fueron alimento, se convirtieron en las bestias. ¿Cree que por gritarles un poco y zarandear un bate no lo van a atacar? – Tsuna se había levantado de su postura caída, sus brazos cruzados. Y, sin darse cuenta, un circulo naranja empezaba a crecer alrededor de su pupila.

Kaneda aparto la mirada, sus puños cerrados. Tsuna suspiro, pasando una mano por su cabello antes de volver a hablar, su voz cansada.

\- Se que muchos perdieron a alguien. Se que quieren encontrar a sus familias. Pero ¿Allá afuera? – Inclinó su cabeza hacía la ventana, donde los gruñidos de los demonios aún se podían escuchar. – Es el infierno. Nadie va a sobrevivir por su cuenta. –

\- Saldremos en grupo. – Exclamó Osamu, cuyos ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas. (Por que sí, ellos habían sobrevivido, pero… ¿Sus padres? ¿Sus hermanos? ¿ _Su familia_? Ellos seguían afuera, vulnerables a las bestias.)

\- ¿Y darles más comida? – Tsuna negó la cabeza. Kaneda se dejo caer, enterrando su rostro entre sus manos, sus amigos, quien habían ayudado con el enfrentamiento inicial, portaban posiciones similarmente derrotadas.

Tsuna permitió que el silencio se apoderara de la habitación, observando como más de un rostro giraba hacía la ventana con determinación. Una pequeña sonrisa se apodero de la comisura de sus labios. Él era un bueno para nada, que cuando más conto, salió adelante. ¿Con que derecho les iba a prohibir luchar a aquellos jóvenes?

\- Así que aprenderemos. Atacaremos a todos los que nos ataquen, defenderemos a todos los que no pueden defenderse. Y encontraremos a nuestras familias. – Sus ojos brillaron con determinación, su ceño serio. A los sobrevivientes, sorprendidos, les tomo un momento entender sus palabras.

\- ¡Hai! – Una chica, con las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro, su falda llena de sangre y sus rodillas raspadas, fue la primera en levantarse, empezando el grito que pronto resonó en la pequeña aula.

(Tiempo después, la gente recordaría este momento como aquel que les dio _esperanza_. Donde decidieron _luchar,_ decidieron plantarse frente a los monstros que los querían matar y decir _No._ Decidieron que ya no serían _víctimas_. Decidieron volver a _vivir._ )

(También lo recordarían como el momento en que Tsunayoshi Sawada se volvió el líder ante los ojos del campamento. Pero, más que eso, se volvió la _esperanza_ que los impulsaba a seguir adelante.)

(Eso, sin embargo, seria después. Por ahora, llamas adormecidas en las almas vivas del colegio empezaron a despertar, incitadas por el brillante cielo que las llamaba.)

* * *

 **Iba a ser más largo, pero me gusto esta parte para acabarlo.**

 **La falta de capitulo se debe, honestamente, a dos cosas: 1. Mi Word se daño. Otra vez. ¬.¬ y 2...La inspiración para KHR a estado escasa para ser honesta.**

 **¡Pero bueno! Hablando del capitulo... Yo tengo una vision MUY diferente de los Arcobaleno. Yo los veo como una familia que se quiere pero que es ridículamente violenta ;-;**

 **De ahora en adelante (o quizás después del próximo capitulo) los capítulos no serán tanto momento por momento, sino que tendrán más saltos temporales.**

 **¡Pregunta!**

 **¿Cuál es su Arcobaleno preferido? y ¿A quien les gustaría ver (o ver más)?**

 **PARA AQUELLOS QUE LEEN MIS OTROAS HISTORIAS:**

 **El Guardian del Rayo sera actualizado pronto, así que estén pendientes!**

 **Creo que eso es todo...**

 **¿Comentario?**

 **¿Fav?**

 **¿Follow?**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ciao Ciao**


End file.
